Rage of the Demon Lords!
by thundastrke1
Summary: The evil legendary warriors are back... with a vengeance! They have kidnapped Tai's gang as well as Davis' gang! Who can save them? Only the Frontier digidestined! But what do the demon lords have to say about this when both groups join forces?
1. Execute, Spirit Evolution!

**This story continues on from my other story, A New Enemy Ahead! Here is a brief recap just in case you readers didn't get a chance to read it… **

Gemma is a girl who moved to the digidestined's school and has become a pain in the backside for the digidestined. She has a brother named Jordan who has given Tk and Kari two brand new crests to help them in their quest. Tai has an evil counter-part named Tai-Yang, thanks to the digiegg of darkness and the crest of darkness. Tai-Yang had destroyed six of the seven destiny stones and implanted dark crystals to take over the digiworld, but he soon got defeated and Kimeramon returned, destroying the final destiny stone. The digidestined defeated him but he seemed to have digivolved into his mega form, Millenniummon. All that aside, the last story ended with a strange beast kidnapping all the digidestined and taking them somewhere in the digiworld…

**EXECUTE, SPIRIT EVOLUTION!**

"Let us go! Why do you want us?" shouted Kari. "You keep getting in the way of our plans and now it is time for complete payback," said the beast. "And with all of you digidestined out of the way, there is nothing that can stop us," said the other warrior. "Wait till I get my hands on you," said Mimi.

Elsewhere… "Haha! All is working perfectly," said Millenniummon, "No more digidestined to mess with. They are all taken care of."

In the other room… "I need to break free! If I can then I can revive the ancient spirits," said the prisoner.

"Eden's Javelin." It was working… "Sefirot Crystals."

Suddenly the cage broke… "WHAT WAS THAT?" asked Millenniummon, "Ah, I see you have broken free of my cage! This I will not allow." "Never! I need to revive the ancient spirits so that all peace can be restored again," replied the prisoner. "Ophanimon, when will you ever learn that I cannot be stopped? I have also revived some ancient spirits myself," said Millenniummon. "What? You mean you have revived the spirits of earth, wood, water and steel?" asked Ophanimon. "And one more spirit," said Millenniummon. "Darkness," replied Ophanimon shocked, "But I thought Koichi had the good spirits of darkness?" "That is true but after the battle with Lucemon all of the ancient spirits went back in hiding so I took 5 of them and turned them into complete digimon. They also have their beast spirits as well," explained Millenniummon. "That is it then! I must go and revive the other 5 remaining spirits," said Ophanimon. "No you don't."

"Eden's Javelin," said Ophanimon. It got Millenniummon and he fell down. Ophanimon escaped… "I don't care about her anymore. I have live bait waiting to be destroyed," said Millenniummon.

Old warehouse… "Why did you kidnap us in the first place?" asked Sora. "We had to make our job alot easier so we decided to get rid of you once and for all. And we wouldn't leave your digimon out," replied the warrior of water. Suddenly the warriors came into view.

"My name is Grumblemon, warrior of earth."

"They call me Arbomon, warrior of wood."

"I'm Ranamon, the warrior of water."

"I am Mercurymon, warrior of steel."

"It seems Duskmon, warrior of darkness is absent," said Ranamon. Suddenly Leomon showed up. "Leomon! Are we glad to see you," said Mimi and Joe. "Who is this inconsiderate fool?" asked Mercurymon. "You don't have to know… Fist of the Beast King," said Leomon.

"Draining Rain," said Ranamon.

"Roundhouse Punt," said Arbomon.

"Seismic Slash," said Grumblemon. The attack got destroyed.

"Hmm… Leomon Digivolve to… SaberLeomon… Howling Crusher."

It headed for the 3 warriors. "It looks like their done for," said Tk. Suddenly Mercurymon stepped in the way… The attack went inside one of Mercurymon's mirrors…

"Howling Crusher Reflection," he said. It got SaberLeomon.

"Ok maybe not," said Tk. "We need to get rid of this fool now," said Ranamon. "Leave it to me," said Grumblemon. He grinned…

"Grumblemon beast spirit evolution… Gigasmon."

"Hey that's the guy who kidnapped us," said Ken.

"Quagmire Twister," he said. It got SaberLeomon and he went back to Leomon.

"Finish him off," said Mercurymon.

"Ranamon beast spirit evolution… Calmaramon." Leomon was afraid. "Acid Ink," she said.

It went on Leomon and disintegrated him. "NOOOOOO!" shouted all of the digidestined. Gigasmon and Calmaramon went back into their human forms. "How could you?" shouted Matt. "I dare because that fool was getting in our way," said Mercurymon.

Meanwhile Ophanimon found the secret ancient spirit platform… "If I don't do this right, then digiworld will fall before Millenniummon." She stepped up and began… "I call on the power of the legendary human and beast warriors of flame, ice, wind, thunder and light." There was a rumble… "Takuya, Koji, Zoe, JP and Tommy, please get the ancient spirits!" The spirits disappeared into earth…

Shibuya Park, earth… "Why are you leaving Koichi?" asked Koji. "Mom needs a break from all this stress and I thought she could use a holiday. We're leaving tonight," replied Koichi. "Ok. Please keep her safe," said Koji. "I will," said Koichi. They hung up. Suddenly there was a SMS message on Koji's phone. "Dad, I've got to go meet some friends at the park. Cya," said Koji. He walked off.

Takuya's house… "Hey mom, can I go over to someone's house?" asked Takuya. "Ok which friend?" asked his mom. Suddenly Takuya got the same message on his phone. "I got to go." He ran out the door.

Zoe's house… She looked out of her bedroom window and saw someone… "Hey it's Takuya!" Then she got a message on her phone. "Oh my god! Ophanimon? She needs us again." She rushed out the door.

JP's house… "What new magic tricks can I come up with today?" he was asking himself, "I can't get Zoe out of my head. She is so beautiful." His phone had a message on it. He ran out the door.

Tommy was playing soccer at the park with his friends… Suddenly he saw Koji running to the other section of the park. "That's weird," Tommy said. Tommy got a message as well and ran to where Koji was. A few minutes later everyone was there.

"Ophanimon needs us again!" said Zoe. "Hey where's Koichi?" asked Takuya. "He is going overseas for about a month with our mom," replied Koji. "Ok." "So how do we get back into the digiworld and get our spirits back?" asked JP. "Yeah but how do we get our D-Tectors back?" asked Tommy. "Good question," said Koji.

Suddenly… "Children thank god you came! Digiworld is in a crisis," said Ophanimon threw their phones. "What sort of crisis?" asked Zoe. "Millenniummon. He is the digivolved form of Kimeramon who is created out of hatred and betrayal," Ophanimon replied, "He has also captured other digidestined and wants to destroy them. You must stop that from happening." "Other digidestined? But how can we stop the evil?" asked JP. "I will give you, your spirits back but beware! Millenniummon has stolen the other 5 spirits," explained Ophanimon. "You don't mean…?" asked Takuya. "Yes, the evil warriors!" "Duskmon," said Koji angry. "I will give you the D-Tectors in a moment," said Ophanimon. "So where are these other digidestined being held captive?" asked Takuya. "In an old warehouse in the digiworld," replied Ophanimon. "Are you ready guys?" asked Koji. "I am so ready to kick those bad guys butts again," said JP. "Then here are your D-Tectors," said Ophanimon. Their phones turned into D-Tectors. Suddenly they got transported into the secret platform where the spirits were… "It is time for you to get your spirits back and save digiworld once again," said Ophanimon.

Old warehouse… "You destroyed Leomon! You had no right to do that," said Tai. "Oh we had all the rights in the world! That fool actually thought that he could defeat us and set you free? Ha! Pathetic! He didn't even put up a fight," said Mercurymon. "Where did our digimon go?" asked Kari. Everyone was looking around. Suddenly from nowhere, all the digimon arrived in their highest forms (most)… "We're saved," the digidestined shouted…

"Terra Force,

Metal Wolf Claw,

Wing Blade,

Horn Buster,

Flower Cannon,

Vulcan's Hammer,

Positron Laser,

Static Force,

Justice Beam."

"You seriously think you can stop us with those pathetic attacks," said Mercurymon. He stood in front… The attacks went inside his mirror. "This is bad," said Izzy.

"Dark Reflection." They got all the digimon and they all went back into their baby stages… Botamon, Punimon, Nyokimon, Pabumon, Yuramon, Pitimon, Poyomon, SnowBotamon, Chibomon, Leafmon, Pururumon and Tsubumon. "You didn't," said Davis. "We have defeated your digimon and now it will be your turn," said Ranamon. "We are doomed," said Joe.

Secret Platform… "Call on the spirits and they shall come to you," said Ophanimon. Takuya and the others did as they were told…

"Agunimon and BurningGreymon, the warriors of flame," said Takuya.

"Lobomon and KendoGarurumon, the warriors of light," said Koji.

"Kumamon and Korikakumon, the warriors of ice," said Tommy.

"Kazemon and Zephyrmon, the warriors of wind," said Zoe.

"Beetlemon and MetalKabuterimon, the warriors of thunder," said JP.

Suddenly the spirits activated and went inside the D-Tectors… "All the evil in this world are going down," they shouted.

"Wake up ancient spirits," said Ophanimon. They went into the digidestined's D-Tectors… "It's time to show all the evil who's the best and the strongest," said Takuya. "We're ready for another awesome adventure," said Zoe. "We can't wait to reunite with our digimon," said Koji. "Then it's settled. We've got to save the other kids," said Tommy. "Lets go," said JP. Off they went… "The digiworld will be a better place now," said Ophanimon. "No it won't," said one of the most powerful digimon… They kidnapped Ophanimon and disappeared…

Old warehouse… "You little brats are so dead after we're done with you," said Ranamon. "You'll have to destroy me first before you can get to any of the others," said Tai. "Tai don't," said Sora. "I have to do it for the others," replied Tai. He stepped up in front of all the other digidestined… "Haha! This fool actually thinks he can destroy us. Ha! We will destroy him," said Mercurymon.

"Seismic Slash, Roundhouse Punt, Draining Rain, Offset Reflector."

It all headed straight for Tai. "TAI!" shouted Kari. "That's it!" said Sora. She ran in front of the attacks.

"NO SORA!" shouted Tai and Matt.

"Haha! This shall be easier than I thought," said Mercurymon. "Goodbye girl," said Ranamon. Suddenly the attack hit…

When the smoke cleared… "I'll start planning the funeral," said Ranamon. "Look! Tai got hit instead of Sora," said Yolei. Kari started crying… "It's not fair," she said. "Oh shut up," said Mercurymon. All the baby digimon were still unconscious on the ground. Everyone went over to Tai and tried to wake him up… "Tai please wake up," said Sora. "Don't do this," said Kari. "Please," said Yolei. "Now who wants to be next?" asked Grumblemon. "I do," said Sora.

"WHAT? SORA YOUR CRAZY," said Matt. "I have no choice," replied Sora. She stepped forward… "This shall be lovely," said Ranamon.

Meanwhile… "So where are they keeping these kids again?" asked Koji. "I think it's in the old warehouse," replied Takuya. "No I mean where is it located?" asked Koji again. "According to the D-Tectors, this old warehouse is exactly where JP, Tommy and I were kidnapped by Mercurymon and Ranamon," replied Zoe. "The castle," said Tommy. "Then lets go there," said JP. They disappeared in the fog.

Elsewhere in a secret hideout… "Did you capture Ophanimon?" asked the leader of this mysterious group. "Yes I did. Where shall I put her?" asked the partner. "Put her in the unbreakable dungeon," replied the leader. "Ok." Off that digimon went…

In the dungeon… "Let me go," yelled Ophanimon.

"Eden's Javelin."

It got the digimon but she reflected it back at Ophanimon and made her unconscious… She put Ophanimon in the dungeon and disappeared… "I never would have expected such evil after Lucemon," said Ophanimon weakly. She fainted…

"Are we there yet?" asked Tommy. "Nearly," replied Takuya. They kept walking… Suddenly they reached the foot of the castle. "We have to walk all that way," groaned JP. "If we want to save them, then yes," replied Zoe. They started climbing the stairs…

Inside… "I want to destroy her! Can I Mercurymon?" asked Ranamon. "Do as you wish," replied Mercurymon, "I'll be getting some fresh air." "Ok you do that," said Arbomon. Mercurymon went outside…

"I'll make this as painful as possible… Dark Vapour," said Ranamon. It got Sora and she was screaming…

"SORA NO!" shouted Matt.

Tai slowly woke up… "Sora get away," he said alarmed. "Hahaha!" said the 3 evil warriors.

Outside… "They shall die and I shall rule the world," said Mercurymon. Suddenly he saw Takuya and the others heading for the castle.

"WHAT? THIS CAN'T BE!" yelled Mercurymon. He ran inside to warn the others… "Have you started melting yet?" asked Ranamon. Suddenly Mercurymon came rushing back in…

"WE HAVE A MAJOR PROBLEM!" he yelled. "Oh what is it?" asked Ranamon. "Tell us," said Grumblemon. "Those digidestined with the spirits. They are back!" Mercurymon replied.

"WHAT? THAT ISN'T POSSIBLE!" the 3 warriors said. "Who?" asked Tk. "Dunno," replied Cody.

Suddenly the other digidestined came through the door… "Look! It's them," pointed Takuya. "Yes it's us," said Arbomon. "Where's Duskmon?" asked Koji. "Absent," said Grumblemon. Sora ran back to the others… "Are you ok Sora?" asked Mimi. "Yeah," replied Sora.

"Seismic Slash, Roundhouse Punt, Draining Rain."

"Lets go guys," said Zoe.

"Execute… Spirit Evolution…

Agunimon…

Lobomon…

Kazemon…

Beetlemon…

Kumamon."

"What? They turned into digimon?" asked Izzy confused. "You little brats are dead," said Ranamon. The attacks were coming for them…

"Pyro Darts," said Agunimon.

"Howling Laser," said Lobomon.

"Hurricane Way," said Kazemon.

"Thunder Fist," said Beetlemon.

"Crystal Freeze," said Kumamon.

They combined with the evil attacks and headed back for the others… "Goodbye evil creatures," said Tk and Kari. Suddenly Mercurymon stepped in front… "Maybe not," they said again.

"Dark Reflection," said Mercurymon. "Haha! Whatever you throw at us we will just reflect it right back," said Ranamon. The 5 legendary warriors fell down… "You guys got to help them," said Davis. They digivolved into rookies…

"Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Salamon, Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Wormmon Digivolve to…

Greymon, Garurumon, Birdramon, Kabuterimon, Togemon, Ikkakumon, Angemon, Gatomon, Exveemon, Aquilamon, Ankylomon, Stingmon."

"We must destroy all of them," said Mercurymon. "Impressive," said Agunimon. "Molto Bene," said Kazemon.

"Snake Eye Break, Blockade Seed, Dark Vapour, Offset Reflector."

"Show them guys," said Matt.

"Nova Blast, Howling Blaster, Meteor Wing, Electro Shocker, Needle Spray, Harpoon Torpedo, Hand of Fate, Cats Eye Hypnotism, V Laser, Blast Ring, Tail Hammer, Spiking Strike."

Mercurymon stood in front to reflect the attacks… "Lets get them with their backs turned," said Lobomon.

"Pyro Tornado, Lobo Kendo, Tempest Twist, Lightning Blitz, Blizzard Blaster."

They slammed into the warrior's backs. All the attacks hit them. "Direct Hit," said Kazemon. "Teamwork," said Joe. "That was totally unfair," said Ranamon. "They have learnt the secret of teamwork," said Mercurymon. "Very smart," said Arbomon. "Yeah," said Grumblemon. "But next time you won't be so lucky," said Mercurymon.

Meanwhile in Millenniummon's hideout… "This is not fair! I cannot lose to those idiotic children," said Millenniummon. "And to think I trusted you to destroy them. And what do you do? You make a complete fool of yourself," said the leader. "Please," said Millenniummon.

Meanwhile… "Our beast spirits shall destroy you all," said Arbomon. "I don't need to use my beast spirit at the moment," said Mercurymon. "Yeah but…" Ranamon got interrupted… "Just destroy them," yelled Mercurymon.

"NO! I wish to destroy them," said Duskmon walking in. "Ah so you're finally here," said Ranamon. "About time," said Mercurymon. "Not again," said Lobomon. "That guy is really freaking me out," said Kari. "I know," said Mimi. All the original and new digidestined were afraid. "Do as you wish Duskmon," said Mercurymon. They stepped back. "I shall start by destroying these weak digimon," said Duskmon referring to Greymon and the others… "No, don't do it," said Sora shaking. "Please spare them," said Tai.

"Deadly Gaze," said Duskmon.

All the champion digimon went back into babies again… "We are dead," said Joe. "Quick guys, lets transform into our beast spirits," said Takuya. "Ok," said Beetlemon. But before they could evolve…

"Stop where you are… Lunar Plasma," said Duskmon. It crashed into the warriors and they went back into humans. The castle was starting to break apart. "Lets get out of here," said Ranamon. "And what else would we do," said Arbomon. The 5 evil warriors disappeared… "We've got to get out of here too," said Zoe. They ran outside. "Lets go guys," said Tai. They headed out but suddenly…

A hole appeared out of nowhere and pulled Tai and the others down… "AHHHHHHH!" they all shouted. Suddenly it was all quiet… "What are we going to do now?" asked JP. "Split up and search for them," replied Koji. "If we don't find anything within 3 hours we come back to this exact spot," said Zoe. "Ok, lets go," said Takuya. Off they went.

Elsewhere… "WHAT? How can they be back?" asked one of the demon lords, "Master needs to hear this." 

**Who is this demon lord and who is his master? And will the Frontier gang find and save the original digidestined? Stay tuned…. Please review ;) **


	2. Millenniummon's Trap!

**MILLENNIUMMON'S TRAP! **

"AHHHHHHH!" shouted the digidestined… They disappeared in the hole. "Let's split up and search for them," said Koji. "Ok lets go," said Takuya. "If we don't find anything meet back here. But if we do then contact on the D-Tectors," said Zoe. Off they went…

"WHAT? HOW CAN THEY BE BACK? MASTER NEEDS TO HEAR THIS!" said one of the demon lords.

Millenniummon's hideout… "Please, you've got to hear me out," said Millenniummon. "Why should I listen to you? Since you never listen to me," shouted the leader. "Please, I'm begging you," begged Millenniummon. "Ok start talking," said the leader. "Ok, well… To get the digidestined back for destroying my precious dark crystals, I revived 5 of the evil ancient spirits. They kidnapped all of the digidestined, even the original ones. They were trapped in that dark castle. All was working perfectly until Ophanimon escaped and revived the other 5 ancient spirits and gave them to those 5 chosen kids," explained Millenniummon.

"WHAT? YOU LET OPHANIMON GIVE THOSE CHILDREN THE OTHER SPIRITS! YOU ARE SUCH A COMPLETE IDIOT! IDIOT! FOOL!" HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? I AM REALLY NOT IMPRESSED!" shouted the leader of the demon lords.

"They stopped my warriors but Duskmon destroyed them again and now they disappeared. But the warriors haven't yet," said Millenniummon. "This is very, very bad! Wherever those digidestined went and I mean the original and the new ones, destroy them immediately! Those other digi-brats thought they could destroy me! Well they can guess again! You and everyone else shall obey me and my other six demon lords," said the leader. "Yes master," said Millenniummon. "Do not disappoint me or else I will eliminate you," said the leader. He went off the screen. "I must be very careful," said Millenniummon.

Elsewhere… "What a waste of time! Mercurymon, you and I could have defeated those humans but Duskmon decides to show up unannounced and ruin everything," said Ranamon angrily. "Be patient my lady. Duskmon did us a good favour in destroying those fools. We didn't have to use much of our power," replied Mercurymon. "That is rubbish Mercurymon! You saw how all those… 10, 12, 14… 17 digidestined brats knocked us around! And you didn't even bother to reflect the attacks. Some warrior of steel you are," said Ranamon. "I was concentrating on reflecting the other weak attacks," said Mercurymon. "Weak attacks? They knocked both of us down! And those idiotic fools can digivolve even higher. Imagine what they will do if they get a hold of us," said Ranamon. "That shall not happen! I can assure you that nothing will ever stand in our way again," said Mercurymon. "You do not know that," said Ranamon.

Outside… "I have something to deal with," said Duskmon.

Elsewhere… "Tai, Sora, Kari, guys, where are you?" asked Zoe, "Still nothing." Another part of the forest… "Hello is anybody here?" asked JP. No answer, "I guess not." "Hello, if you're hiding you can come out now," said Tommy. Still no answer, "This is harder than I thought."

With Takuya… "Is anybody here? Hello, it's me, Takuya." Silent. "Weird."

With Koji… "Is it me or did it just get darker all of a sudden?" asked Koji to himself.

Suddenly… BOOM… "What was that?" he asked. Koji ran to where the explosion was and found Duskmon… "There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere," said Duskmon. "I'm not going to let you win," said Koji, "Duskmon is stronger than my human spirit, no doubt about it. I've got to use my beast spirit."

"Execute… Beast Spirit Evolution… KendoGarurumon."

"This will be enjoyable," said Duskmon.

At Millenniummon's hideout… "AHHHHHH!" shouted the digidestined… "What?" asked Millenniummon. "Where did we land?" asked Tk. "Look! It's Millenniummon!" said Mimi. "How did you get into my hideout?" he asked. "We have no idea! We just fell through a hole in the ground," replied Tai. "Whose idea was this in the first place? I did not set this up! But since you are here I might as well eliminate you," said Millenniummon. "We are dead," said Davis.

Demon Lord's hideout… Dungeon… "I need to get out of this prison! I am useless like this," said Ophanimon. But everything she tried had failed. Suddenly she heard one of the demon lords angry… "Was this a joke? Who made those stupid digidestined fall into Millenniummon's lair? This is not happening. If they destroy Millenniummon then who will be my servant? I was not excepting this," said the leader. He smashed his glass. "If Millenniummon fails to defeat those children and he gets defeated instead, then what will happen?" asked one of the demon lords. "Someone will die," replied the leader.

Somewhere… "Why did those digidestined fall into Millenniummon's hideout anyway? I don't get it," said Ranamon. "HAHAHAHAHA! I planned it all," said Mercurymon. "What do you mean?" asked Ranamon. "I created that hole to trap the digidestined in Millenniummon's hideout. And if that idiot fails then the demon lords will be very angry with him and we will be free," explained Mercurymon. "Are you insane? What were you thinking?" asked Ranamon. "If the demon lords are unimpressed by Millenniummon's actions then he shall be destroyed and we shall be the leader's number 1 henchmen," said Mercurymon. "Idiot! What if the demon lords find out that you were the one who planned it all?" asked Ranamon. "You are part of it too you nitwit," said Mercurymon. "WHAT? You have got to be joking. I do not want to get destroyed by those demon lords," said Ranamon. "They do not know it was us," said Mercurymon. "They have unimaginable dark powers that sense these things. I can't believe you did that," said Ranamon. She walked off. "That fool doesn't know what she was talking about. I am in charge of this group," said Mercurymon.

A few meters ahead… "That little nit-headed wit," said Ranamon.

Forest…

"Lupine Laser," said KendoGarurumon.

"Deadly Gaze," said Duskmon. They crashed together.

"You really think you can beat me?" Duskmon asked sarcastically.

"Yes I can… Howling Star," said KendoGarurumon.

"Haha… Lunar Plasma," said Duskmon again. KendoGarurumon fell down…

He then got back up again. "Lupine Laser." It got Duskmon but didn't affect him. "Deadly Gaze," said Duskmon. KendoGarurumon went back into Koji. The battle was over. Duskmon had won. "It looks like your not strong enough to defeat me. We will fight again someday," said Duskmon as he disappeared. "I can't believe I lost," said Koji barely. Suddenly he saw something inside the tall trees. "What's that?" he asked himself. He walked over to the noise and he saw a trap door leading to Millenniummon's hideout. He got out his D-Tector and tried to contact the others…

Hideout… "Since your digimon are too weak to fight me, I'll just eliminate them first," said Millenniummon, "Cannon Fire."

"Watch out," shouted Tai. Izzy quickly logged onto his computer… "What are you doing Izzy?" asked Matt. The blast hit the baby digimon. "Yeah Izzy, our digimon will be deleted if you poke around on your computer," said Joe. "I am trying to find a program that makes our digimon digivolve, regardless of weakness," replied Izzy. "I am not letting you make our digimon digivolve by force! Remember what happened with Greymon, how he digivolved into SkullGreymon," said Tai. "Ok, but what do we do now?" asked Izzy. "I dunno," said Mimi. "Millenniummon is so powerful. We don't stand a chance," said Sora. "She's right, we need those other kids," said Yolei.

Trap door… "So this is it huh?" asked Takuya. "Yeah it is," replied Koji. "Why did Duskmon attack you?" asked Zoe. "I dunno. I guess it was for revenge," replied Koji. "So are you sure it leads to the hideout?" asked JP. "Where else do you see trap doors in a forest?" asked Zoe sarcastically. "Never," replied JP. "Exactly," replied Tommy. They opened the door and in they went…

Somewhere… "Ranamon, where have you been?" asked Arbomon. "I was with the nitwit Mercurymon," replied Ranamon. "What's wrong?" asked Grumblemon. "He set this whole thing up. He made those digidestined fall into Millenniummon's hideout and get those demon lords angry," explained Ranamon. "He what?" asked Arbomon and Grumblemon. "Oh get over it woman," said Mercurymon walking in. "You better hope we don't get caught," said Ranamon.

Hideout… "Goodbye digidestined… Energy Blast," said Millenniummon. The other digidestined came walking in… "Oh no!" they shouted…

Somewhere… "Mercurymon, you had better hoped that those digidestined will get destroyed because if they don't then it will be our fault. You stupid, stupid warrior," said Ranamon. "I am not stupid my lady. That Millenniummon fool was no use anyway. After he gets destroyed then we can rule the digiworld and serve the demon lords," replied Mercurymon. "You know, if we get caught, it will be all your fault, right?" asked Arbomon. "Of course it will. We are all doomed," replied Ranamon.

Hideout… "Goodbye digidestined… Energy Blast," said Millenniummon. "AHHHHHH!" screamed the digidestined. The other digidestined came in through the secret way and gasped in shock… "Oh no," they shouted.

"Execute… Spirit Evolution… Agunimon... Lobomon… Kazemon… Kumamon… Beetlemon."

"We're saved," yelled Davis. The warriors jumped in front of Millenniummon.

"Pyro Darts, Howling Laser, Hurricane Way, Crystal Freeze, Thunder Fist."

The attacks stopped Millenniummon right in his tracks… "Thank god for that," said Tk. "You think you can defeat me?" asked Millenniummon sarcastically. "Yes we can if we work together," said Agunimon. "He's right. Nothing's impossible with teamwork," said Kumamon. "Lets show him guys," said Kazemon.

"Pyro… Howling… Hurricane… Crystal… Thunder…" but neither of the warriors could finish their attack…

"Time Unlimited," said Millenniummon.

"What is that?" asked Kari. "Beats me," said Joe. Suddenly a black orb came out of his mouth and made a dimension above the warriors… "What's going on?" asked Beetlemon. "Haha! That attack slows all of you down. So I don't think you will be able to touch me while trapped in my dimension," said Millenniummon. "We have to find a way to help them some way," said Tai. "But how, we're useless," said Sora.

"Time to finish you off… Cannon Fire," said Millenniummon. It blast into the warriors but they were still stuck inside the dimension…

Suddenly the warriors' fractal code appeared. "What's that?" asked Tai. "According to these ancient spirits, once they are defeated, this blue circle of data appears and the enemy gets to absorb it all up. They're fish food," explained Izzy.

"Time for this dimension to end… Dimension Destroyer," said Millenniummon. It destroyed his dimension. The warriors fell to the ground. Kazemon and Kumamon's fractal code went away. "You're not taking anything," said Kazemon. "You picked the wrong day to mess with the wrong digimon," said Kumamon. Suddenly they had fractal code all over them…

"Execute… Slide Evolution… Zephrymon… Korikakumon."

"Wow! They have 2 evolutions," said Yolei. "Outstanding," said Ken. "That means all of them have 2 evolutions," said Kari. "Cool," said Yolei. "This will be fun," said Millenniummon.

Somewhere… "Oh well, it looks like Millenniummon is done for," said Ranamon. "And why do you say that?" asked Mercurymon. "You saw how that Zephrymon knocked me around last time and she defeated me! And I am stronger than Millenniummon," replied Ranamon. "I was the longest lasting warrior last time and you were pathetic," said Mercurymon. "Oh really! Well you are forgetting one thing. Duskmon was the last warrior not you. And a fusion digimon defeated your human spirit but your beast spirit got defeated by 3 human spirits and one fusion. That is so sad Mercurymon," replied Ranamon. "How dare you talk back to me," yelled Mercurymon. "All the beast spirits got defeated by a beast but yours got defeated by a bunch of 3 human warriors and one fusion," said Ranamon. "Get out of my face," said Mercurymon. "Just admit it," said Ranamon. She walked off. "Ranamon is right! I will become stronger," said Mercurymon. "Thank you very much," said Ranamon.

Meanwhile… "You will die," shouted Millenniummon.

"Hurricane Gale," said Zephrymon.

"Avalanche Axes," said Korikakumon.

"Cannon Fire." They collided together.

"Have you started burning up yet?" asked Millenniummon. "We're just getting warmed up," said Zephrymon. "You won't defeat us that easily," said Korikakumon. "We've got to help Zoe and Tommy," said Agunimon. They got up slowly… "Well look what we've got here. The other players have decided to join," said Millenniummon.

"Pyro Tornado, Howling Laser, Thunder Fist."

It slammed into Millenniummon and he fell down… "Quick, attack him," said Lobomon.

"Hurricane Gale, Avalanche Axes." It got Millenniummon again.

"That should've taken care of him," said Kari. The smoke cleared… "Did you honestly think that you had a chance?" asked Millenniummon sarcastically. He got up.

"Energy Blast," he said. It hit the digimon. "Cannon Fire," he said again.

"Watch out!" yelled the other digidestined. "Not so fast," said Beetlemon. Fractal code went all over the other 3 human warriors…

"Execute… Slide Evolution… BurningGreymon… KendoGarurumon… MetalKabuterimon."

"Hey, those 3 guys have the names of our digimon," said Tai referring to Matt and Izzy. "That is true," said Matt. "About time," said Zephrymon. "Lets show this guy who's the boss," said MetalKabuterimon.

"Pyro Barrage," said BurningGreymon.

"Lupine Laser," said KendoGarurumon.

"Bolo Thunder," said MetalKabuterimon.

"Plasma Paw," said Zephrymon.

"Frozen Arrow Heads," said Korikakumon.

"Oh no," said Millenniummon.

Somewhere… "What a fool! He can't even handle 5 legendary beast warriors? I took them on and I bet them single handed. Digimon these days seem to get weaker and weaker," said Duskmon.

In the background he could hear Ranamon talking to Grumblemon and Arbomon… "See what did I tell you?" asked Ranamon excited that she was right. "You were right! Millenniummon is a fool! Mercurymon thought he could trap all of the digidestined but he was wrong," said Arbomon. "Some warrior he is," said Grumblemon.

Mercurymon overheard and came storming in… "WHAT WARRIOR I AM? What about all of you? You all failed and got defeated before I did," said Mercurymon burning with anger. "Oh get over it sugar," said Ranamon. "I will prove to you that I am worthy," said Mercurymon. He disappeared. "Mercurymon is going to prove us wrong again," said Ranamon. She walked off.

Hideout… "Millenniummon is knocked out cold," said Davis. "You haven't beaten me yet," said Millenniummon weakly.

"Yes we have. Let's go guys… Wild Fire Tsunami," said BurningGreymon.

"Lupine Laser… Hurricane Gale… Avalanche Axes… Electron Cannon."

It slammed into Millenniummon and he got defeated… "Yes they did it," said the digidestined.

"Execute… Slide Evolution… Agunimon… Lobomon… Kumamon… Kazemon… Beetlemon."

"Are you guys alright?" asked Kazemon. "Yes, thanks," said Sora.

Suddenly… "Well done brats," said Mercurymon. "Oh no, its Mercurymon," said Kumamon.

"Pyro Darts, Lobo Kendo, Hurricane Wave, Blizzard Blaster, Proton Slash."

"Dark Reflection," said Mercurymon.

It all reflected back at the warriors. They fell down…

"Offset Reflector," Mercurymon said again. It got the warriors again.

"You can't have all the fun," said Grumblemon and Arbomon.

"Execute… Slide Evolution… Gigasmon… Petaldramon."

"Uh oh. We really need backup," said Beetlemon.

"Quagmire Twister," said Gigasmon.

"Leaf Cyclone," said Petaldramon." It got the warriors…

"This is bad," said Yolei. "We can't do anything," said Cody.

"Thorn Jab," said Petaldramon.

"Tectonic Slam," said Gigasmon. The warriors went back into humans.

"Time to be destroyed," said Gigasmon. "Wait," said Ranamon walking in. "Let's leave them! We've done enough damage," she said. "But we were having fun," said Petaldramon. "I don't care. Let's go now," said Ranamon. "Ok," said Petaldramon. They went back into human forms. They disappeared. "Let's go home before everyone starts to worry about us," said Tai. They went into the digiport and went home with all the others…

Earth… "Cool. So that's how you transport to and from digiworld. Awesome," said Takuya. "So every time you want to go to digiworld, just say digiport open from your computer and it will take you there," explained Izzy. "Ok thanks," said Koji. They all went home to have a long sleep and to know that there isn't anymore bad digimon to face… Or so they thought…

"HAHAHAHAHA! Those fools actually defeated Millenniummon! They are stronger than I thought. I will have to be very careful," said the leader.

Earth… "Tai! Kari, you're back," said their mom. "Sorry, but it was the digimon stuff," explained Tai. "Ok, never mind anyway! At least your safe," she said. They all went to bed.

A few hours later… Gatomon woke up suddenly… "What is it Gatomon?" asked Kari. "I dunno but something doesn't feel right," Gatomon replied. "It was probably nothing," said Kari. They went back to sleep.

Meanwhile in the sky of earth… A blue glowing crystal with something inside it was locked up trying to hatch…


	3. The Death Crystal

**THE DEATH CRYSTAL! **

Somewhere… "Mercurymon, where are you?" asked Ranamon. "Who are you looking for?" asked Arbomon. "I'm looking for Grumblemon, Mercurymon and you," replied Ranamon. "Why?" asked Arbomon. "Because our leader wants to speak to us," said Ranamon. "Ok, well I saw Grumblemon over with Mercurymon," said Arbomon. "Ok go and get them and when you do, tell them that they have to go to the summoning room," said Ranamon. "Ok," said Arbomon. He went off.

In the next few rooms… "See, I proved all of you wrong," said Mercurymon. "You don't have to rub it in," said Grumblemon. Suddenly Arbomon came walking in. "What do you want?" asked Mercurymon. "Ranamon told me to tell you to go and meet the leader in the summoning room," explained Arbomon. "I hope he didn't figure it out," said Mercurymon worried.

They all went to the summoning room… "You are finally here! This meeting could be for your stupid plot," said Ranamon. "I dunno," said Mercurymon. Suddenly the room went dark and the leader appeared on the wall. "Master, why have you called us?" asked Mercurymon. "I know about your plan to trap the digidestined," said the leader. "Sorry master," said Mercurymon. "Doesn't matter anyway! He has come back stronger than ever," said the leader. "What?" the 4 of them asked. "He is in the real world so I want you to go into earth. Here is the key," said the leader. He went away… "Wow! We have the key to access earth! How cool is that," said Ranamon. "Someone get Duskmon," said Mercurymon. "I will," said Arbomon. Off he went. "This shall work perfectly," said Mercurymon. He smiled.

Earth… It is morning and people in Japan can see this blue crystal with a monster waiting to be unleashed. "So what did you feel yesterday?" asked Patamon talking to Gatomon outside. "I dunno. It was like an evil force landed here or something," replied Gatomon. Suddenly it got darker. "Is it me or did it just get darker," said Patamon. "Hmmmmm," wondered Gatomon. She looked up… "Oh my god! Patamon, look up there! A blue crystal," said Gatomon. "But what is inside it?" asked Patamon. They went back to Tai's apartment where a meeting was being held…

"Ok so what do we do since Millenniummon is defeated?" asked Takuya. "Well we have to find out who kidnapped Ophanimon. Someone must be after all of us and I doubt it was Mercurymon and his goons," said Izzy. "They are too dumb to kidnap her anyway, and besides we were fighting them when she got kidnapped," said Zoe. "So who is it?" asked Matt.

Suddenly Gatomon and Patamon came storming in… "Guys listen up," said Gatomon. "What is it?" asked Kari. "We saw this blue crystal up in the sky and there is something in it," replied Patamon. "What? Lets go check it out," said Tai. Off they all went…

Leader's hideout… "We have to go to the real world as well. Everybody get up and follow me. We are going to earth!" said the leader. "Awesome," said one of the demon lords. They all disappeared…

Digiworld… "Duskmon, there you are! Where have you been?" asked Arbomon. "I was busy," replied Duskmon. "Ok. Anyway, the master has given us the key to earth so you better come with us," explained Arbomon. "Ok, I'll come," said Duskmon. Off they went… "Ok here they are. I will open it," said Mercurymon. "This is so exciting," said Ranamon. "Yeah," said Grumblemon. Mercurymon opened it up… "Lets go," said Duskmon. In they went… The 7 demon lords went in the same portal as well… They were in earth…

"Oh so that's it," said Mimi. Suddenly Ken had a very negative vibe coming from it… "What's the matter Ken?" asked Yolei. "I feel weird," replied Ken. "I'll go check it out," said Zoe.

"Execute… Spirit Evolution… Kazemon." She flew up to the crystal…

"Try and break it open," said Sora.

"Right… Hurricane Way," said Kazemon. It hit the crystal but took no damage to it.

Suddenly the crystal shone a black light and it hit Kazemon and she fell down… She went back to Zoe. "What happened?" asked JP. "It was weird. Something is in it and it is trying to get unleashed," replied Zoe. "Ok do you think it could be a digimon?" asked Joe. "I'm sure it is. But what one?" asked Izzy. "I've seen that creature before," said Ken.

Suddenly the crystal shone that same black light and it started crashing the ground and destroying the city… "This is bad," said Mimi. "Now duh," said Davis. "Get all the flying digimon to check it out," ordered Tai. "Right," said Yolei.

"Biyomon… Tentomon… Hawkmon… Veemon… Wormmon… Digivolve to… Birdramon… Kabuterimon… Aquilamon… Exveemon… Stingmon."

They all flew up… "What is it?" asked Birdramon. "I don't know but something tells me that we've met it before," said Kabuterimon. "What? That is impossible," said Aquilamon. "Ken reckons he's seen it before," said Stingmon. "We have to be careful," said Exveemon. "Attack it guys, quickly before it is too late," said Takuya.

"Meteor Wing, Electro Shocker, Blast Rings, V Laser, Spiking Strike." It hit the crystal and it shook but nothing happened…

Suddenly the same thing happened to Birdramon and the others like it did with Kazemon. They went back into rookie levels. "Oh no! This thing is so strong, we don't know how to defeat it," said Joe. "What do we do now?" asked Cody. "If I can remember then I will know who this is," said Ken.

Meanwhile… "This will be our temporary home," said the leader to his 6 other demon lords.

In the next few streets were the warriors… "Home sweet home," said Ranamon. "I wouldn't call this home," said Duskmon. "Just be glad we are in the real world," said Mercurymon. "Well this is where we will rule," said Ranamon. They laughed. "What is that?" asked Arbomon pointing at the crystal. "Strange," said Grumblemon. "Well it is another world," said Ranamon. "I know who that is," said Mercurymon. He grinned.

Outside… "So he has returned! Impressive," said Duskmon.

Elsewhere… "This crystal is destroying our home," said Mimi. "We can't do a thing," said Joe. "Who should go up next?" asked Davis. "No one at the moment! If Ken figures out who it is then we might have a chance," replied Tai. "Ok," said Davis. "Hang on! My memory is coming back," said Ken. "Well we can't wait any longer! Go Patamon," said Tk. "You too Gatomon," said Kari.

"Patamon digivolve to… Angemon."

"Gatomon digivolve to… Angewomon." They flew up.

"We don't know who this is or what their attacks are. We have to wait," said Matt. "Sorry but we have to destroy this thing," said Tk. "We have to destroy this thing and make sure it doesn't hurt any people," said Angemon. "Agreed," said Angewomon.

"Hand of Fate, Celestial Arrow." It got the crystal and it stopped.

"Did it work?" asked Koji. Suddenly it started destroying things again from its dark beams. "This is bad," said Joe.

Suddenly Ken stopped and was in a trance of his memory.

(Ken's memory)… "Once I finish my creation nothing can stop me from taking over the digital world," said the Digimon Emperor. "Master, please stop this. Haven't you already made this digimon unstoppable?" asked Wormmon. "No I haven't yet! This is going to be one plan that will not fail me," said Ken. "Please stop this," said Wormmon. "How dare you order me around!" said Ken hitting Wormmon with his whip. "Now shut up and don't talk to me. I have things to do." "Just give me a chance to explain myself," said Wormmon. "I said NO! Now get out of my face," said Ken. Wormmon walked off. "Now what should I choose! Crystal or non-crystal?" asked Ken to himself, "I think I'll choose crystal." (Ken's memory goes away)…

"I remember now! That thing is Millenniummon's digivolved form," said Ken. "WHAT? So there are other forms as well! Oh great," said Tai. "Be careful Angemon," said Tk. "You too Angewomon," said Kari. Suddenly the crystal stopped and aimed at the digidestined… "Uh oh," said Yolei. "We've got to stop that digimon from shooting at the others," said Angewomon. "But how?" asked Angemon. "His name is MoonMillenniummon and he only has one attack… Death Crystal. It destroys someone's heart," said Ken. "What? This is bad," said Takuya. "Be careful guys, his name is MoonMillenniummon and he can destroy someone's heart," said Tk and Kari to the angels. "Ok thanks! What a horrid attack," said Angewomon. "You said it," said Angemon.

Suddenly MoonMillenniummon knocked them to the ground but they stayed in their same forms.

"Death Crystal," he said. 5 black, electrifying orbs came out from the crystal and headed down for the digidestined…

They hit Kari, Zoe, Sora, Mimi and Yolei! They fell to the ground…

"NOOOOOOOOOO! SORA! MIMI! KARI! YOLEI! ZOE!" everyone shouted. "Their hearts are destroyed. If we can destroy this evil creature we can get them back," said Ken. "Let's get that thing! We must destroy it," said Tai and Matt angrily. "You destroyed Zoe!" shouted JP. "KARI!" shouted Tk. Everyone was devastated…

Hideout… "This has worked out even better than I thought," said the leader, "If MoonMillenniummon destroys all their hearts then I will rule both worlds."

Warrior's hideout… "Oh my god! That thing actually destroyed some of their hearts. I am impressed," said Ranamon. "We all are and very soon everyone in this world will have their hearts destroyed," said Mercurymon. "You said it," said Arbomon. "Payback time," said Grumblemon. "And to think there is no more Kazemon! I am so delighted," said Ranamon. "Don't get too comfortable without the spirit of wind my lady. Those kids might defeat MoonMillenniummon and get the hearts back," said Mercurymon. "You better not be right," said Ranamon.

Fight… "Did you see that? MoonMillenniummon destroyed their hearts," said Angewomon. "We have to destroy it," said Angemon. "Kari's heart is gone and I will get it back for her," said Angewomon. They flew up to MoonMillenniummon.

"Hand of Fate… Celestial Arrow." No effect.

"We have to destroy MoonMillenniummon," said Biyomon. "I guess we will have to try without digivolving," said Palmon. "Doesn't matter. Hold on Palmon," said Hawkmon. They flew up… "What are you doing?" asked Tai. "You'll get destroyed," said Joe.

"Take this you heart destroying freak… Spiral Twister," said Biyomon.

"Beak Buzzsaw," said Hawkmon.

"Poison Ivy," said Palmon.

"Death Crystal," said MoonMillenniummon. It destroyed Hawkmon, Palmon and Biyomon's heart…

"NOOOOO!" shouted Tai, Matt, Joe and the rest. The digimon fell down. "This is bad," said Koji. "I don't care! I'm going to stop this digimon once and for all," said JP. "I'm with you," said Tommy. "You can't! It's too dangerous," said Takuya. "I have to do it for Zoe," said JP.

"Execute… Spirit Evolution… Beetlemon… Kumamon."

Beetlemon got Kumamon and up they went… "This is crazy! They don't stand a chance," said Angemon. "Try telling that to the others," said Angewomon. MoonMillenniummon knocked them to the ground… "Time for you to die," said Beetlemon. He let go of Kumamon.

"Thunder Fist."

"Crystal Freeze."

It smashed into MoonMillenniummon. He used dark beams on Beetlemon and Kumamon and they fell down and went back to human. JP got up. "I will never give up," he said.

"Execute… Beast Spirit Evolution… MetalKabuterimon."

He got into position and got ready to fire…

"Electron Cannon," he said.

It fired up into the sky and made a huge explosion once it reached the crystal. The smoke cleared and it was still there. "How do we beat this guy?" asked Izzy. "Don't ask me," said Davis. "I can't believe we lost some of our friends," said Cody. "We have to stop him, no matter what," said Tk. "Tk's right. We have no choice," said Tai.

"Death Crystal," said MoonMillenniummon. It went straight down and it got Tommy! His heart was gone…

"THAT'S IT! This has gone too far," said Takuya.

"Execute… Beast Spirit Evolution… BurningGreymon."

He flew up into the sky. "Let's use a combo attack," BurningGreymon said. "Right," said MetalKabuterimon.

"Electron Cannon," said MetalKabuterimon. The attack went straight to BurningGreymon…

"Wild Fire Tsunami," said BurningGreymon. It fused with the electron cannon and aimed at MoonMillenniummon. It got the crystal. When the smoke cleared, MoonMillenniummon was hurt but not too much. "That's it," said Koji.

"Execute… Beast Spirit Evolution… KendoGarurumon."

"Lupine Laser." The crystal moved…

MoonMillenniummon used more dark beams and got the 3 beast digimon… "They need backup," said Matt. "We need WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon," said Tai. "We need Paildramon," said Davis.

"Veemon, Wormmon digivolve to… Exveemon, Stingmon."

"Exveemon, Stingmon… DNA digivolve to… Paildramon."

"Desperado Blaster."

"Dark Beams," said MoonMillenniummon, "Death Crystal." It headed straight for Tai!

"Watch out," yelled Joe. It hit! The smoke cleared and Tai saw that Matt took the attack and so did Gabumon.

"NO! MATT WHY DID YOU DO IT?" shouted Tai. His digivice activated with his crest…

"Agumon Warp-digivolve to WarGreymon."

"Now we're talking," said Davis. Angemon got back up…

"Death Crystal." It got Angewomon. Her heart was gone.

It was only Tai, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Davis, Cody, Ken, Takuya, Koji and JP left.

"Terra Force," said WarGreymon.

"Desperado Blaster," said Paildramon.

"Pyro Barrage, Lupine Laser, Bolo Thunder."

"Hand of Fate," said Angemon.

Suddenly MoonMillenniummon put a dark shield up… "Death Crystal." It got Cody, Armadillomon, Izzy, Tentomon, Joe and Gomamon. Their hearts were gone.

"We're losing all our friends one by one," said Ken. "This creature is unstoppable. How do we beat it Ken?" asked Tk. "I don't know! My memory has faded," replied Ken. "Doesn't matter," said Davis. "We have to find a way to destroy that shield," said Tai.

Warrior's hideout… "Why look at that! Most of those digidestined kids have had their hearts destroyed and now they are helpless," said Ranamon. "This day just keeps getting better and better," said Arbomon. "The evil guys shall win," said Mercurymon.

Fight…

"Great Tornado… Hand of Fate… Desperado Blaster… Pyro Barrage… Howling Star… Bolo Thunder."

The shield was starting to crack.

"Death Crystal," said MoonMillenniummon. It headed for Davis and Ken…

"Watch out," yelled Paildramon.

"Paildramon Mega digivolve to… Imperialdramon."

He went in front of the attack…

"Positron Laser." It stopped the attack.

"What? This is impossible," said MoonMillenniummon.

"Terra Force," said WarGreymon. It destroyed the shield.

"If you think you can defeat me that easily then think again," said MoonMillenniummon. He used dark beams and it hit all the digimon. They fell down…

"Death Crystal." Again it headed for Davis and Ken.

"Oh no!" they shouted. It hit them and they fainted. Their hearts were gone. "Without Davis and Ken's energy, I am useless," said Imperialdramon. He reversed back into Veemon and Wormmon.

"Haha! Death Crystal." It got the 2 rookie digimon and their hearts got destroyed as well. "Come on guys. We can do this," said KendoGarurumon.

"Wild Fire Tsunami, Bolo Thunder, Lupine Laser."

"Great Tornado, Hand of Fate."

"Death Crystal," said MoonMillenniummon. It got the 3 beast warriors.

They lost their hearts but didn't go back into human form. "It's only you and me, Tk," said Tai. "Then lets give it our all," said Tk. "I don't think so," said MoonMillenniummon. He laughed… "WATCH THIS! ULTIMATE DEATH CRYSTAL!" he shouted. A gigantic dark death crystal rose up and went straight up into the air and struck everyone in Tokyo…

"OH NO! WE CAN'T SAVE THEM," said Tk. "Buddy, I think it's safe to say, that we may not win against this digimon," said Tai…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Stay tuned for the upcoming sequel to MoonMillenniummon's death crystal rampage. Is there any way of defeating him or will Tai and Tk lose the battle? **

**I hope you readers have enjoyed the story so far, please leave reviews ;) **


	4. The Ultimate Destruction! Part 1

**THE ULTIMATE DESTRUCTION! PART 1 **

Previously in the last episode… Gatomon sensed that there was an evil presence in earth and boy was she right! Ken figured out that it was MoonMillenniummon, the 3rd form of Kimeramon. Everything was looking bad when suddenly MoonMillenniummon used his death crystal and destroyed the girl's hearts! We were all devastated. We just had no way of beating this guy. Just as things weren't looking so good, MoonMillenniummon decided to destroy some of the Digmon's hearts. He succeeded until Matt and Gabumon risked themselves for Tai and Agumon. That was when WarGreymon, BurningGreymon, KendoGarurumon, MetalKabuterimon and Angemon were the only digimon left. The rest all had their hearts destroyed. Then it was only up to Tai and Tk to save the rest of them. But suddenly MoonMillenniummon destroyed all the hearts of people everywhere in Tokyo. And if you thought things were bad now, wait till you see what happens next!

"TRY STOPPING THIS… DEATH CRYSTAL!" shouted MoonMillenniummon. All these black things went up into the sky and struck all the people in Tokyo, including their parents! "OH NO! WE CAN'T SAVE THEM!" shouted Tk. "Buddy, I think it's safe to say, that we may not win against this digimon," said Tai…

"Once I get the last 4 hearts then I will be invincible," said MoonMillenniummon. "Hang on a sec. If you get stronger after every heart you get, then that means it'll be harder to defeat you," said Tai. "Is there ever a day when we don't have to fight?" asked Tk. "Not today," replied Tai.

"Death Crystal," said MoonMillenniummon.

"Run!" shouted Angemon. Tai and Tk were running, but wherever they went, the death crystal followed.

Suddenly Tk fell over… It was about 10 metres away from Tk and Tai couldn't save him in time… "TK NO!" shouted Angemon.

Warrior's hideout… "Oh, this is better than destroying them ourselves. There are only 2 more baby brats to go and then nothing can stand in our way," said Ranamon, "Since they are all destroyed, maybe I should kill them?" "If you are going to kill them, then count me in," said Grumblemon. "Do as you wish my lady," said Mercurymon. "Oh goodie, goodie," said Ranamon. Off they went…

Elsewhere… "Tk look out," shouted out Tai. WarGreymon headed for the death crystal but MoonMillenniummon knocked him out of the way with his beams. Angemon zoomed straight for Tk. 10 metres away… "Please no!" shouted Angemon. "Oh no," said Tk. His crest and digivice activated…

"Angemon digivolve to… MagnaAngemon." He stood in front of Tk…

"Gate of Destiny," he said.

The death crystal went inside the gate and it closed. "Thanks MagnaAngemon," Tk said. "Phew," said Tai, "It looks like your plan didn't work."

"Great Tornado," said WarGreymon. MagnaAngemon went up to join WarGreymon…

"Magna Jump," he said. MagnaAngemon jumped on top of WarGreymon's tornado…

It crashed into MoonMillenniummon…

"Terra Force… Gate of Destiny."

MoonMillenniummon got hit by the terra force and the force pushed him into MagnaAngemon's gate of destiny… "YES WE DID IT!" they shouted.

Suddenly all the digidestined and Digmon's hearts returned to them… So did the people around Tokyo… "What happened?" asked Sora. "Let me explain," said Tai. Everyone was listening… "Well after MoonMillenniummon destroyed all of your hearts, it was up to Tk and I to save you. But MoonMillenniummon destroyed people's hearts from all over Tokyo. In the end MagnaAngemon and WarGreymon used a combo and defeated MoonMillenniummon once and for all," explained Tai. "Wow! Sounds like you guys had to do all the work," said Kari. "Well the only thing now is that we are safe," said Zoe.

Suddenly… "OH NO YOUR NOT!" shouted Ranamon and Grumblemon. "Oh come on! Can't we ever get a break?" asked JP. "I thought your hearts were gone?" asked Ranamon confused. "We just got them back," said Mimi. "Uh oh," said Grumblemon. "Well doesn't matter! We will destroy you, since you are all weak," said Ranamon.

"I don't think so," said WarGreymon, "Terra Force."

"Fire attacks won't work for me… Draining Rain," said Ranamon.

It destroyed the terra force.

"Magna Sword," said MagnaAngemon. It knocked Grumblemon down…

"Execute… Slide Evolution… Gigasmon."

"Come on Tommy. We have to make up for the time we wasted unconscious," said Zoe. "Ok, let's do it," said Tommy.

"Execute… Beast Spirit Evolution… Zephrymon… Korikakumon."

"A real match, finally," said Ranamon, "Slide Evolution… Calmaramon."

"Hurricane Gale," said Zephrymon.

"Acid Ink," said Calmaramon.

"Quagmire Twister," said Gigasmon.

"Avalanche Axes," said Korikakumon. They all collided together.

"We've got to do something! But all our digimon are just too weak to fight any of them," said Yolei. "I guess we have to watch. Our digimon need to heal," said Cody. "When will you ever learn that you are just no match for us?" asked Calmaramon. "We beat you before and we can do it again," said Zephrymon.

"Tectonic Slam," said Gigasmon. It smashed into the ground and everyone got hurt.

"Are you ok guys?" asked Tai to the rest of the gang. "Yeah thanks," replied Ken. "If we attack these humans, they will be dead in like seconds," said Calmaramon. "Good idea," said Gigasmon.

"Titanic Tempest," said Calmaramon.

"Quagmire Twister," said Gigasmon.

"WATCH OUT!" shouted Tk and Kari. It headed for Sora, Matt and Tai.

Warrior's hideout… "Calmaramon and Gigasmon are actually winning. This is going good," said Mercurymon. "Should I help just in case?" asked Arbomon. "If it is necessary. But at the moment it isn't," replied Mercurymon. "Alright," said Arbomon.

Outside… "Something doesn't feel right. There is a disturbance somewhere! It is very powerful," said Duskmon.

Meanwhile… "Hahaha! Say goodbye humans," said Calmaramon.

"Execute… Beast Spirit Evolution… BurningGreymon… KendoGarurumon… MetalKabuterimon."

The attacks stopped… "You have been so immature, that it is time to say goodbye," said KendoGarurumon, "Lupine Laser." "Pyro Barrage," said BurningGreymon. It crashed into the 2 evil beast warriors. "Lets finish them off once and for all," said MetalKabuterimon. "You said it," said Zephrymon.

"Avalanche Axes… Hurricane Gale… Electron Cannon… Wild Fire Tsunami… Lupine Laser." "Uh oh," said Calmaramon and Gigasmon.

Warrior's hideout… "DO THEY KNOW WHAT THEY'VE GOTTEN THEMSELVES INTO?" shouted Mercurymon with rage, "They are going to be destroyed unless I come and counter all the attacks," said Mercurymon. "Then we'd better go and help them," said Arbomon. Off they went…

Fight… "Goodbye," said Davis.

Suddenly… "Dark Reflection," said Mercurymon. It reflected the attacks…

"Oh no," said the good beast warriors. "Thank you Mercurymon," said Calmaramon. They reverted back into human spirits. "Shall we take them?" asked Arbomon. "Lets destroy them all," said Mercurymon. "We've got to help them," said MagnaAngemon. "Lets go," said WarGreymon, "Terra Force."

"Gate of Destiny," said MagnaAngemon.

"Dark Reflection," said Mercurymon. It reflected the attacks.

"Move guys," shouted Tk and Tai. MagnaAngemon and WarGreymon jumped out of the way. "They are smarter than I thought," said Mercurymon. "Just give up," said Sora. "You don't deserve to be alive," said Yolei. "Us? Don't deserve to be alive? HA! You have got to be joking me! This human world was never supposed to be created. Digimon were meant to rule everything!" said Ranamon. "They were not," said Mimi. "Shut up! How do you know?" asked Ranamon. "I know because you have your world and we have ours," replied Mimi. "Destroy that insufferable idiot," said Mercurymon.

"Roundhouse Punt… Draining Rain… Seismic Slash."

"AHHHHHHH!" shouted Mimi. Joe pushed her out the way just in time. "Thanks Joe," said Mimi.

Suddenly there was an earthquake… "What trickery is this?" asked Mercurymon. Suddenly all the pieces of the broken crystal from MoonMillenniummon activated and joined together… Suddenly Kimeramon and Millenniummon's dead body went into the crystal… Then suddenly the thing inside the crystal was starting to hatch… "What's going on?" asked Zephrymon. "You're asking me," said BurningGreymon. Suddenly it unleashed… "NO! NOT HIM!" shouted Ken…

Up from the ground came a huge beast… "Who is this Ken?" asked Izzy. "Oh no, his name is ZeedMillenniummon! His attacks are Time Destroyer and Chrono Paradox. He is a two-headed dragon and his bottom half is covered in fractal code," explained Ken. "This wasn't as easy as we thought huh?" asked Tai. "This has been the most challenging battle ever!" said Kari. "We have to be ready," said Cody. "Lets get out of here and devise a plan while that beast distracts them," said Mercurymon. "Ok," said the others. Off they went…

"He is the final form! So we must all be careful," said Ken. "RAGHHHHH!" said ZeedMillenniummon. "What a horrid sound," said MetalKabuterimon. "We have to get rid of it," said Korikakumon.

"Wild Fire Tsunami… Lupine Laser… Plasma Pods… Frozen Arrow Heads… Bolo Thunder."

"Terra Force… Gate of Destiny." It all stormed into ZeedMillenniummon.

There was absolutely no damage done… "How do we beat this guy?" asked Davis. "Well all I can remember was, making him unbeatable," replied Ken. "So that means…" Davis didn't finish his sentence. "Yes… I don't think there is any way of beating him," replied Ken. "Oh great," said Tai, "If you didn't create this stupid monster in the first place then none of this would have happened." "We all know that Ken was the digimon emperor but things have changed," said Yolei. "Everyone, digivolve so we can combine all our attacks," said Matt. "Gotcha," said Sora.

"Gabumon Warp-digivolve to… MetalGarurumon."

"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon."

"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon."

"Palmon digivolve to Togemon."

"Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon."

"Veemon digivolve to Exveemon."

"Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon."

"Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon."

"Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon."

MagnaAngemon and Angewomon reversed back into champion levels.

"Exveemon… Stingmon… DNA digivolve to… Paildramon."

"Aquilamon… Gatomon… DNA digivolve to… Silphymon."

"Ankylomon… Angemon… DNA digivolve to… Shakkoumon."

"Attack guys!" shouted Tai.

"Meteor Wing, Electro Shocker, Needle Spray, Harpoon Torpedo, Desperado Blaster, Static Force, Justice Beam, Wild Fire Tsunami, Lupine Laser, Avalanche Axes, Electron Cannon, Hurricane Gale."

It all crashed into ZeedMillenniummon… "Now you guys," said Matt.

"Terra Force, Metal Wolf Claw." There was an explosion…

"Now if that didn't do anything to him then we've got a problem," said Tai. No one knew whether they had beaten ZeedMillenniummon or if he was still alive…

Warrior's hideout… "We so need a new plan," said Ranamon. "Why do you say that my lady?" asked Mercurymon. "Well you saw what happened before you and Arbomon came to rescue us. We were about to get defeated!" replied Ranamon. "That was your fault! You were the one who decided to challenge the digidestined. So don't start blaming it on me," said Mercurymon. Arbomon and Grumblemon came walking in… "What do we do now?" asked Grumblemon. "Yeah. This new creature is really powerful. If we get in its way then we could be destroyed," said Arbomon. "I think I have a plan that might work," said Mercurymon.

Battle… The smoke cleared… "Oh no! He is still alive," said Shakkoumon. "We need a new plan," said Birdramon. "We've tried everything," said Kabuterimon, "Maybe we should try digivolving into our ultimate level. That should give us a boost in power." "Good idea. But I think it will need time," said Togemon. "We're not ready yet," said Ikkakumon. "We just have to wait," said Birdramon.

Suddenly… "Chrono Paradox," said ZeedMillenniummon.

The ground shook and fire and ice beams came shooting up everywhere… "Wow! Awesome attack," said Davis. "It's only the fate of the world here and all you can think about is how awesome he is. Get real Davis," said Tk.

Warrior's hideout… A fire and ice beam came crashing through the hideout… "What was that?" asked Duskmon. He went outside and saw all of the destruction… "This is bad," Duskmon said again. He went inside to warn the other warriors… "Mercurymon, Ranamon we have a problem," explained Duskmon. "What is it?" asked Mercurymon. "It seems that ZeedMillenniummon is destroying Tokyo with his Chrono Paradox and his fire and ice beams have crashed through our hideout already," explained Duskmon. "HE WHAT?" asked Ranamon. The 5 of them went outside and saw… "Ok he is powerful than any of us thought," said Arbomon. "We must be careful," said Grumblemon. "Well of course doofus," said Ranamon. "Hmmm hang on a second," said Mercurymon. "What?" asked the 4 of them. "While the digidestined is busy with ZeedMillenniummon, we can split up throughout the city and destroy it as well. Then we can move on to destroy the rest of the world. If we destroy Tokyo then the master will be very, very pleased," explained Mercurymon. "Hey, that might work," said Ranamon. "Lets do it," said Arbomon. "Even if some of those digidestined manage to get a hold of us, we should be able to destroy them," said Duskmon. "What do you mean 'we should be able to destroy them?'" asked Ranamon. "Well you proved that you were no match for the digidestined last time you fought them. So why should you bother being a warrior then?" asked Duskmon. "I beg your pardon Duskmon. I have battled those brats more than you, so you don't know what it is like," replied Ranamon. "I took all of them on and defeated them easily," said Duskmon, "At the castle." "Ok, well don't get smart with me," said Ranamon. "Just face it my lady. You can't win against Duskmon," said Mercurymon. "Well I bet you couldn't do any better than me even if we had a fight right now," said Duskmon. "Shut up Duskmon," said Mercurymon. "So now how does it feel to be abused?" asked Ranamon. "Lets just do the plan," replied Mercurymon. They started discussing it…

Leader's hideout… "I'm glad that Kimeramon listened to me. He is normally really hard to handle with," said the leader. "Well you are the ruler so he should listen to you," replied the other demon lord. "Hmmm, what about Ophanimon? She's still in digiworld," said another demon lord. "You're right! Leave her there," replied the leader. He laughed…

"So what happens now?" asked Kari. "We have to find a way to beat this thing," said Izzy. "How?" asked Joe. "This thing is unstoppable," said Mimi. "Sora! No offense but shouldn't we digivolve into Ultimate level if we want to win?" asked Birdramon. "Oh yeah, sorry," replied Sora. "Ok everybody get ready to make your digimon digivolve," said Mimi. Everybody was ready…

"Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon."

"Kabuterimon digivolve to MegaKabuterimon."

"Togemon digivolve to Lillymon."

"Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon."

"Come on, we have to do this! We can't let this guy win," said Yolei.

"Terra Force, Metal Wolf Claw, Wing Blade, Horn Buster, Flower Cannon, Vulcan's Hammer."

"Desperado Blaster, Static Force, Kachina Bomb."

"Wild Fire Tsunami, Lupine Laser, Hurricane Gale, Avalanche Axes, Electron Cannon."

Elsewhere… "Ok, Grumblemon, you take downtown. Arbomon, you take city square. Ranamon, you take the park area. Duskmon you will take the main city area and I will take the factory areas," explained Mercurymon. "Agreed," they all said. Off they went splitting up in different directions.

Battle… "Still no dents, nothing," said Zephrymon. Suddenly she saw all the warriors splitting up… "Uh, guys we have a problem!" she yelled. "What is it?" asked KendoGarurumon. "It seems that the other 5 warriors have decided to destroy the city from every direction," explained Zephrymon. "Well we will have to split up. Davis and Ken you follow Grumblemon. Yolei and Kari follow Ranamon. Tk and Cody, you follow Arbomon. Tommy and Zoe you follow Mercurymon and JP, Takuya and I will follow Duskmon," ordered KendoGarurumon. "Ok lets go," said Tk. Off they went with their digimon partner. "It's only the original digidestined now," said Tai…

**With the 5 evil warriors destroying the city in every direction, and only 6 digidestined and digimon to fight ZeedMillenniummon, will any of them succeed? **

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**So that's the latest chapter for you readers, I hope you enjoyed that but there is plenty more to come. Please leave reviews ;) **


	5. The Ultimate Destruction! Part 2

**THE ULTIMATE DESTRUCTION! PART 2! **

Previously… So the digidestined finally destroyed MoonMillenniummon with the power of WarGreymon and MagnaAngemon. Just when things were looking their way, Ranamon and Grumblemon decided to show up and take them on. They failed but when the digidestined were about to defeat them, Mercurymon and Arbomon showed up. They totally wiped them out and before they could finish us, MoonMillenniummon decided to digivolve again into ZeedMillenniummon! Things turned from bad to worse as the 5 evil warriors came up with a plan to eliminate the city. So the digidestined separated to find them all. It was only Tai and the original digidestined left! With most of the power gone, how do they beat ZeedMillenniummon?

"Guys, it's up to us," said Tai. "Everyone left us," said Mimi. "They had to! We had no other choice," said Matt. "But how do we defeat ZeedMillenniummon without the help of Ken? He's the only one who knows how to destroy him," said Izzy. "Doesn't matter! We have teamwork and as long as we have that, then nothing can stop us," said Tai. "So how do you propose we defeat him huh?" asked Joe. "Just try," replied Sora. "We have to try our hardest if we want to win," said Garudamon. "Lets go," said Zudomon…

"Wing Blade, Horn Buster, Flower Cannon, Vulcan's Hammer, Terra Force, Metal Wolf Claw." Nothing happened…

"What makes you so sure you can defeat me with only 6 puny attacks. You didn't even make a dent in me last time even with all the other attacks," said ZeedMillenniummon. "He has a point there," said Joe. "What else do we do? It's useless," said Sora. "Why are all of you guys giving up so easily? That's not what you have to do. You have to fight and believe in yourself," said Tai. "But Tai, we've tried everything and it doesn't work," said Mimi.

"Haha! Chrono Paradox," said ZeedMillenniummon.

"AHHHHHHHH!" shouted the digidestined…

Meanwhile… "This will be fun! No one can stop me now," said Grumblemon,

"Execute… Slide Evolution… Gigasmon."

"Quagmire Twister." He smashed 5 buildings down…

"AHHHHH!" shouted people. "This is like what happened 10 years ago," said one of the people… "Move quickly Paildramon! Everyone is counting on us to save them," said Davis. "You can count on me," said Paildramon. "I see him. Up ahead," said Ken.

"Desperado Blaster," said Paildramon. It got Gigasmon.

"Who did that?" he asked. He saw the kids. "Oh, it was you! Time for payback."

At the biggest park in Tokyo… "Why did that stupid Mercurymon have to send me where there is no water? I'm weak without it," said Ranamon. Suddenly she saw a lake up ahead… "Maybe this is my lucky day," she said again. She headed for it. She was nearly there when…

"Static Force," said Silphymon.

"You're not taking this water and destroying innocent people with it," said Yolei. "We will see about that… Draining Rain," said Ranamon. It got Silphymon.

"And if that wasn't enough… Dark Vapour," she said again. Silphymon was getting hurt. "Oh no," said Kari.

City square… "It looks too peaceful here," said Arbomon. He smiled, "Roundhouse Punt." He destroyed the fountain… "This will be fun," he said.

"Kachina Bomb," said Shakkoumon. It got Arbomon in the back…

"What was that?" he asked. "Your rein of terror is over," said Tk. "You have to leave these poor innocent people alone," said Cody. "I don't think so! Order's are orders and you ain't part of it," said Arbomon, "Roundhouse Punt."

"Justice Beam," said Shakkoumon. It clashed together…

"You're better than I thought. But not for long," said Arbomon.

Elsewhere… "I have the best plan ever and it shall never fail me," said Mercurymon, "Now it is time to destroy the machine area, the airport, and the army."

"Offset Reflector." The army came out and started shooting Mercurymon.

"Haha! Reflection," he said. It killed some people.

"Did you see that?" asked Zephrymon in shock. "Yeah I did! Mercurymon actually killed some people. We've got to stop him," replied Korikakumon…

"Hurricane Gale, Avalanche Axes."

Mercurymon could sense the attacks coming for him… "Dark Reflection," he said. It got the 2 beast warriors. "How did you know?" asked Zephrymon. "I have mirrors you know," replied Mercurymon. He laughed…

Highton View Terrace… "This city is so big, where do I start?" asked Duskmon. "You won't start anywhere, once we're done with you," said BurningGreymon. "Who invited you?" asked Duskmon. "We're here to stop you," replied KendoGarurumon. "And you're not going to stop us," said MetalKabuterimon. "You really think you can stop me? Think again!" said Duskmon…

"Deadly Gaze."

"Wild Fire Tsunami, Lupine Laser, Bolo Thunder." Still had no effect.

"When will you ever learn your lesson? It seems I will have to eliminate you, just like I did last time," said Duskmon. "You're crazy. You have to stop all of this," said KendoGarurumon. "DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" shouted Duskmon…

Meanwhile… "What happened to me?" asked Gemma. "How am I supposed to know?" asked Jordan. "I was on the floor 10 minutes ago and I don't have a single clue of what happened," replied Gemma. "Well if we're safe then that is all that matters," said Jordan. "AHHHHHHH!" shouted Gemma. "What is it?" asked Jordan. "Look outside," replied Gemma. "What?" asked Jordan. "I dunno but something tells me that it isn't good," replied Gemma. "So what do we do about it?" asked Jordan. "Shut up! I don't know," replied Gemma.

Fight… "Chrono Paradox," said ZeedMillenniummon. "AHHHHHHH!" screamed the digidestined. The fire and ice beams headed for the digidestined… "Quick, we've got to save them," said Lillymon. They jumped in front of the attack…

"Wing Blade, Horn Buster, Flower Cannon, Vulcan's Hammer."

WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon went behind ZeedMillenniummon without him knowing…

"Great Tornado, Giga Missile." It got ZeedMillenniummon.

He fell down and then he got back up again… "You think you can defeat me that easily? Think again," said ZeedMillenniummon, "And Ken probably didn't tell you about my secret ability?" "What secret ability?" asked Tai. "There is a reason for my 2 heads," explained ZeedMillenniummon. "And why is that?" asked Izzy. "Because of this… Dark Corona Blast," said ZeedMillenniummon. It knocked all of the digimon down in one shot… "This is officially bad," said Matt. "Save yourselves," said Garudamon. "Get away before he destroys you," said Zudomon. "No! We're not going anywhere," said Mimi. "Then you shall feel the wrath of ZeedMillenniummon!"

Downtown… "When you said payback, I didn't think it was going to be this big," said Davis running for his life…

"Tectonic Slam," said Gigasmon.

He smashed the ground and all the buildings around him disappeared and smashed. Paildramon was on the ground unconscious… "Just give up," said Gigasmon. "Never," said Ken. Paildramon got back up…

"Sting Strike," he said. It got Gigasmon in the stomach.

"You pay for that… Giga Storm!" he said.

A humungous sandstorm came out of his mouth and Davis, Ken and Paildramon couldn't see where he was…

The big park… "Don't tell me your done already," said Ranamon. "We will find a way to beat you… Astral Laser," said Silphymon. It got Ranamon… "If you want to play rough then let me help you," said Ranamon.

"Not so fast… Static Force," said Silphymon. "Without water, you can't put up a shield," said Yolei. "Oh yeah," said Ranamon. She ran up to Silphymon…

"Draining Rain… Dark Vapour." Silphymon was unconscious…

Ranamon knocked Kari and Yolei out of the way to get to the big lake… "Someone stop her," shouted Kari. "Sorry but your time is up… Whipping Waves!" said Ranamon. Water went everywhere… "I can't see," said Yolei. "Me either," said Kari. Silphymon was still unconscious…

City Square… "Get him Shakkoumon," said Tk.

"Justice Beam," he said. It got Arbomon and he fell down. "Finish him off," said Cody.

"Kachina Bomb," said Shakkoumon. It headed for Arbomon and it got him… "Take that," said Tk. "That was good but it was only a warm up. You have forgotten one thing," said Arbomon…

"Execute… Slide Evolution… Petaldramon." "Um, I think we did forget about that," said Cody.

"Wind Cyclone," said Petaldramon. It got Shakkoumon and he fell down and the rest of the attack destroyed building from building… "And now for your defeat," said Petaldramon…

"Thorn Jabs." It trapped Shakkoumon, Tk and Cody…

Factory area…

"Plasma Pods, Frozen Arrow Heads."

"Dark Reflection," said Mercurymon. It got the beast warriors. "How do we defeat him?" asked Korikakumon. "Aldamon was the only one who could defeat Mercurymon and he was a fusion. So how do we beat him?" asked Zephrymon. "You can't fools… Offset Reflector," said Mercurymon. It destroyed some factories… "Come on think," said Zephrymon. "Combo attacks," said Korikakumon. "That might work," said Zephrymon.

"Hurricane Gale… Avalanche Axes." It went inside Mercurymon's mirror…

It suddenly reflected back. "It's too windy! I don't know where Mercurymon is," said Korikakumon. "Me too," said Zephrymon.

Highton View Terrace… "All these people need to die," said Duskmon.

"Deadly Gaze." KendoGarurumon went in the way… It got him…

"Stop this now!" said MetalKabuterimon, "Electron Cannon."

"Wild Fire Tsunami."

"Lupine Laser." It all crashed into Duskmon.

"Deadly Gaze," said Duskmon. The 3 beast warriors were unconscious…

"Now to eliminate these humans," said Duskmon, "Lunar Plasma." A gigantic red plasma moon formatted in front of Duskmon. He aimed the attack directly at an apartment building with innocent people inside. BurningGreymon got up and went in front of the lunar plasma…

"Wild Fire Tsunami," he said. The attack was no use… It knocked BurningGreymon out of the way and crashed into the apartment building…

KABOOM! There was a massive explosion…

"Look at that!" shouted Matt. Everyone saw the apartment building being blown up… "No! This isn't possible, all those innocent people are probably dead" said Tai. His anger was growing…

Leader's hideout… "AHAHAHAHAHA! This is perfect! Tai's anger will grow and then he will turn on the evil side! And my other warriors are destroying parts of the city which is perfect! Nothing can ruin this day!" said the leader. He laughed…

"If it wasn't for that idiotic ZeedMillenniummon, then we would have had time to save all of those innocent people," said Sora. "Destroy him!" Tai and Sora shouted.

"Terra Force, Wing Blade." It crashed into him…

"Chrono Paradox," said ZeedMillenniummon. "Quick, attack," said Matt.

"Metal Wolf Claw, Flower Cannon, Horn Buster, Vulcan's Hammer."

It got ZeedMillenniummon and he fell to the ground. "Finish him off," said Tai.

"Great Tornado, Ice Wolf Bite." It crashed into ZeedMillenniummon again. All was silent.

Downtown… "Where's Gigasmon? I can't see him because of this sandstorm," said Davis. "In that case we need Paildramon to digivolve," said Ken.

"Paildramon Mega digivolve to… Imperialdramon."

"You will not win… Quagmire Twister," said Gigasmon. "He's coming," said Davis.

"Not to worry… Positron Laser," said Imperialdramon. It crashed into Gigasmon…

"Mega Crusher." Gigasmon was unconscious…

"I think we won," said Ken. "No you haven't… Tectonic Slam," said Gigasmon. Again it crashed on the ground and more buildings got destroyed. "How do we win?" asked Davis.

At the park… "I need to protect Yolei and Kari," said Silphymon. "Why do these things always happen to us?" asked Yolei. "I dunno," replied Kari. "Are you enjoying your demise?" asked Ranamon. "Not really," said Yolei. "Then lets add in some more," said Ranamon.

"Draining Rain," she said.

"Static Force," said Silphymon. It got Ranamon and she fell in the lake. The waves stopped. "Good shot," said Kari.

Suddenly… Waves started to appear again and this time it brought Yolei and Kari down with it… Ranamon came back up…

"YOLEI! KARI! What have you done with them Ranamon?" asked Silphymon. "They are going to die," replied Ranamon.

"Static… Wait! We need to rescue Kari and Yolei before it is too late." Silphymon jumped into the lake… "While Silphymon tries to find their partners, I will be destroying this area," said Ranamon…

"Execute… Slide Evolution… Calmaramon."

"Acid Ink." It disintegrated half of the park already…

City Square… "We can't break free. The thorns are too strong," said Shakkoumon. "Hahaha! This will be fun," said Petaldramon, "And while I'm at it, I'll start by destroying city square… Wind Cyclone."

It knocked 100's of people and destroyed heaps of buildings…

"Justice Beam," said Shakkoumon. It broke the thorns… "Time for payback," said Cody. "You said it," said Tk.

"Take this… Leaf Torture," said Petaldramon. Leaves went everywhere…

"Thorn Jabs." All these people got caught… "Hahahahaha! Revenge is sweet."

Factory area… Zephrymon stopped the wind… "You won't get to destroy the entire city," said Korikakumon. "Well guess what! Already half of it is destroyed!" shouted Mercurymon. "WHAT?" asked Zephrymon.

"Offset Reflector." All the people in Mercurymon's area were unconscious… "While Mercurymon is facing me, you fly up and go behind him," said Korikakumon. "Ok," said Zephrymon. She flew up…

"Frozen Arrow Heads," said Korikakumon. They grabbed Mercurymon. "What is this?" he asked. Zephrymon went behind Mercurymon…

"Hurricane Gale," she said. It got Mercurymon and he fell down…

"Execute… Slide Evolution… Kumamon."

"Ready?" asked Zephrymon. "Ready," replied Kumamon.

"Blizzard Blaster."

"Hurricane Gale." It combined together…

"Crystal Freeze, Plasma Pods."

Mercurymon moved quickly and it destroyed 2 big army buildings… "If you dare to attack me, then all the attacks shall destroy the army's base," said Mercurymon. "Uh oh, what do we do now?" asked Kumamon.

Highton View Terrace… "What did you do?" asked KendoGarurumon. "I am simply doing as I was ordered," replied Duskmon.

"Deadly Gaze." He destroyed more buildings and hurt more people… "That's it! You must be stopped," said KendoGarurumon

"Howling Star." Duskmon got knocked down…

"Wild Fire Tsunami, Electron Cannon." It fused together and got Duskmon.

"YES!" they shouted… "Not so fast," said Duskmon.

Fight… "I don't care what happens to ZeedMillenniummon, just destroy him!" shouted Tai. "Calm down dude," said Matt. "SHUT UP MATT!" said Tai. Suddenly Tai's digivice and crest activated… "What's going on?" asked WarGreymon. "This is very strange," said Izzy."

Suddenly WarGreymon became BlackWarGreymon!

"WHAT?" asked Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe and the other digimon. "Tai's anger must have enabled WarGreymon to go evil," explained Izzy. "Why do I get the feeling that it is bad?" asked Joe.

"Terra Destroyer." ZeedMillenniummon got back up…

"Chrono Paradox." It froze the terra destroyer.

"What have I done?" asked Tai, "My anger was too strong. It's just like what happened with SkullGreymon."

"I will eliminate you… Black Tornado," said BlackWarGreymon. It got ZeedMillenniummon and he fell down…

"Mega Claw." He slashed ZeedMillenniummon.

"Terra Destroyer." There was an explosion…

"Wing Blade, Horn Buster, Flower Cannon, Vulcan's Hammer, Metal Wolf Claw." The power of all the combined attacks overwhelmed ZeedMillenniummon and he blew up into pieces… "YES WE DID IT!" shouted the digidestined… But the destruction wasn't over yet… "You shall be next," said BlackWarGreymon…

Downtown…

"Positron Laser," said Imperialdramon. It got Gigasmon.

"Mega Crusher," said Imperialdramon. "Finish him off once and for all," said Davis. "Me no think so," said Gigasmon.

Park… "Thanks Silphymon. You saved us," said Yolei. "No time for thanks. We need to get to Ranamon," said Silphymon. They went… "Hello there kiddies. Are you ready for the final battle?" asked Calmaramon.

"Bring it on… Static Force," said Silphymon.

"Acid Ink." It disintegrated the attack. "That's what's going to happen to your partners over here," said Calmaramon.

"Acid Ink." Silphymon pushed them out the way just in time…

"Black Course," said Calmaramon. She made heaps of people unconscious and destroyed most of the park…

City Square…

"Kachina Bomb," said Shakkoumon. It destroyed all of the leaves…

"Justice Beam." Petaldramon turned around…

"Wind Cyclone." It collided together. "Let all those people free," said Cody. "Why would I do that?" asked Petaldramon. "Because you don't belong in this world," replied Tk. "How dare you!" shouted Petaldramon. "I think we just made him mad," said Tk.

Factory… "What do we do if we can't attack Mercurymon?" asked Zephrymon. "Hang on," said Kumamon. He changed into Korikakumon. Suddenly Mercurymon got an idea… "Since all the people in Tokyo are unconscious or hurt, I will hold all of them hostage in Highton View Terrace," he said. Mercurymon started to run. "Follow him," said Korikakumon. They followed after him.

Downtown… "Me in a hurry to meet Mercurymon at Highton View Terrace. Got to run," said Gigasmon. He disappeared. "Quick! To Highton View Terrace," said Ken. Imperialdramon got them and went.

Park… "Hmmm, now where could that Imperialdramon be going?" asked Calmaramon. Suddenly it clicked… "Sorry sugar but I have to be going," said Calmaramon. She disappeared… "I think this is part of a bigger plan," said Kari. Silphymon grabbed Yolei and Kari and off they went.

City Square… "Hey look! It's Mercurymon," said Cody. "To Highton View Terrace," said Mercurymon. "Coming," said Petaldramon. Off he went… Shakkoumon, Tk and Cody followed him.

Elsewhere… "What are you doing?" asked Tai. "Must destroy," said BlackWarGreymon.

"Terra Destroyer." It got Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon, Lillymon and Zudomon. They fell down…

"Stop BlackWarGreymon," said Garudamon. "This is my fault," said Tai. Suddenly his crest activated again and changed him back to WarGreymon. There was an email on the digivice… "Guys, we have to go to Highton View Terrace," said Tai. Off they went.

Highton View Terrace… "Say goodbye," said Duskmon. Suddenly everyone arrived… "What's going on?" asked BurningGreymon.

"Slide Evolution… Lobomon… Beetlemon… Agunimon."

"Slide Evolution… Kazemon… Kumamon."

"Our plan isn't finished yet! All the people in Tokyo will be held hostage right here!" yelled Mercurymon. All the people in Tokyo rose up and came to Highton View Terrace… Duskmon put a dark shield around them all… Suddenly Highton View Terrace lifted out of the ground and was floating in the sky… "If we fall, we will die," said Mimi. "NOTHING CAN STOP US!" said the warriors.

Leader's hideout… "YES! With everything going according to plan, I will rule both worlds!" said the leader…

**Can all the digidestined save the people of Tokyo? Will Mercurymon's plan succeed? Stay tuned for the next chapter… Please leave reviews ;) **


	6. The Demon Lord's DVD!

**This chapter is a little lighter without as much battles as it normally would have. This chapter also contains three girls from the digidestined's high school, Sarah, Michelle and Andrea who somehow cross paths with Mercurymon. I hope you readers enjoy ;) **

**THE DEMON LORD'S DVD! **

Previously… Duskmon was about to kill innocent people but BurningGreymon got in the way. It was no use. Duskmon eliminated the building. Anyway, Tai's anger was growing which enabled WarGreymon to digivolve into BlackWarGreymon. He defeated ZeedMillenniummon and that was petty much the end of him. That was when Mercurymon got another idea to meet at Highton View Terrace with the other 4 evil warriors. They captured all the people in Tokyo and made them unconscious. Then Mercurymon lifted Highton View Terrace up into the sky so if one of us falls, it will be the end! What will happen next?

"Try and stop this plan!" shouted Mercurymon. All the people came into Highton View Terrace and Duskmon put a dark shield on them all. "We have to save them," said Tai. Suddenly… Mercurymon made Highton View Terrace lift out of the ground and was floating in the sky… "Oh no! What happens if we fall?" asked Mimi. "We die," replied Izzy.

"Slide Evolution… Grumblemon, Ranamon, Arbomon."

"HAHAHAHAHA! Try stopping us now kiddies," said Ranamon. "How do we get ourselves out of this one?" asked Davis. "It's going to take a lot of energy out of the digimon," said Yolei. "It's for the best," said Cody.

"Terra Force, Metal Wolf Claw." It got Grumblemon.

"Weak fool," said Duskmon. "Deadly Gaze."

It got WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon.

"Wing Blade, Horn Buster, Flower Cannon, Vulcan's Hammer." It crashed into Arbomon.

"Desperado Blaster, Static Force, Kachina Bomb." It crashed into Ranamon.

"Hurricane Wave, Crystal Freeze." It got Mercurymon.

"Pyro Tornado, Howling Laser, Thunder Fist." It got Duskmon but he took no damage.

"Is it me or did they just get a lot stronger?" asked Ranamon shocked. "They are stronger than I remember," replied Mercurymon.

Leader's hideout… "They might win this battle but when we are through with them, then nothing will stand in our way," said the leader…

Elsewhere… "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" shouted Gemma. "Oh my god! What is it?" asked Jordan. "Why are those digidestined fighting the bad guys?" asked Gemma stupidly. "Um, they have to defeat them," replied Jordan smartly. "But I know where their hideout is. I saw them coming out of it 2 hours ago," said Gemma. "You did? Well then let's go and we can help those kids by finding out information," said Jordan. "Ok," said Gemma. Off they went.

Meanwhile… "OH MY GOD! Girlfriends, we have just found out a magnificent secret about the nerds from our school," said Sarah. "Oh really! Spill," said Michelle. "Yeah, tell us everything," said Andrea. "See how the nerds are over there fighting with those monsters. They are the kids that were on the news a few nights ago," explained Sarah. "Oh my god! You're right. It is like way too bizarre. We have to do something," said Andrea. "Like what?" asked Michelle. "I'm recording this live video right now! And then I will show everyone at school. It is perfect," said Sarah. "Hahaha! This is fun," said Andrea. "Record for 10 minutes," said Michelle. Sarah was recording the digidestined…

Battle… "Attack them all," said Mercurymon.

"Seismic Slash, Roundhouse Punt, Draining Rain, Offset Reflector, Deadly Gaze." It got all the digimon. They all reversed back to in-training except for WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon.

"Terra Force, Metal Wolf Claw." It smashed into Grumblemon… His fractal code appeared… "I'll get it," said JP, "Fractal code digitize." Grumblemon and Gigasmon got destroyed. "We need a new plan! Lets retreat," said Mercurymon. Off they went.

"I got all of it," said Sarah. She went inside her house and put it on DVD. "We seriously need a break! Let's go home, get some rest and we will talk about it at school," said Sora. Off they went.

Warrior's hideout… "Wow! Look! It's all creepy!" said Gemma. "Hey I found something," said Jordan. "What is it?" asked Gemma. "It's a DVD," replied Jordan. "Keep it and we will give it to Tai and the others," said Gemma. Suddenly they heard the warrior's returning… "Quick, let's get out of here," said Jordan. They went out the back door…

"Did you hear something?" asked Arbomon. "No! You must be going crazy," replied Ranamon. "HOLD IT!" shouted Mercurymon. "What is it?" asked Duskmon. "The leader's DVD is missing," replied Mercurymon. "WHAT? That is impossible," said Ranamon. "Someone must have taken it," said Mercurymon. "This is bad," said Arbomon. "But did we see what was on it?" asked Ranamon. "No! Now I am worried," replied Mercurymon.

Leader's hideout… "Gemma and Jordan took the bait! Excellent," said the leader.

Gemma's apartment… "Ok, what will we do now?" asked Gemma. "We have to watch it and find out what the warriors' plan is," replied Jordan. "Shouldn't we be giving it to the digidestined first?" asked Gemma. "What if it is bad?" asked Jordan. "Good point, put it on," replied Gemma. Jordan put the tape in and pressed play…

"_Welcome! This is a live recording of the ultimate master of the universe. I want to speak to all of you today because this is serious. I have already captured Ophanimon and locked her in the dungeon. As soon as all of you get destroyed my demon lords and I will step in and destroy the digidestined. And I also have a plan to turn 2 digimon evil. Nothing can stop me. Now have a good day and put some destruction into it._"

The video stopped playing. "Oh my god! We have got to tell Tai and the others. This is serious," said Gemma. They took the DVD out and tried to find the digidestined.

Elsewhere… "I wonder what Mercurymon and the others have ready for us," said Mimi. "We have got to be on guard. We don't know what they could do to earth. For example, did you see what happened these past few days? Highton View Terrace nearly got destroyed and it is our entire fault," said Yolei. "We can win, don't worry," said Koji.

Meanwhile in the warrior's hideout… "It was only a stupid DVD. GET OVER IT!" shouted Ranamon. "Do not tell me to get over it," said Mercurymon. "We lost Grumblemon today so we have to be prepared," said Arbomon. "Um, hello! We were just in a middle of an argument," said Ranamon. "We have to get that DVD back," said Mercurymon. "I found it," said Duskmon. "Where is it?" asked Ranamon. "Gemma and Jordan have it," replied Duskmon. "And the digidestined are heading in their direction," said Ranamon. "Oh no!" said Mercurymon.

Leader's hideout… "DAMN IT! That was the wrong DVD! This is bad. WHAT IDIOT GAVE THEM THE WRONG DVD?" asked the leader. "Uh, that would be me master, but don't worry, I'll get it back," said one of the demon lords. "Ok but hurry," said the leader, "Or else the digidestined will know our plans." One of the lords went off…

"TAI! DAVIS! TAKUYA!" shouted out Gemma. "Oh boy," said Tai. "What is it?" asked Matt. "This video, it foretells what the leader of the demon lords is going to do," replied Gemma. "WHAT?" shouted everyone. "We've got to play it ASAP," said Zoe.

Suddenly… "Where do you think you're going?" asked Ranamon. "You better give back the DVD or else," said Arbomon. "Or else what?" asked JP. "You will all die!" shouted Ranamon.

Meanwhile… "Ok girlfriends! All we have to do is get channel 8 to play this DVD and then everyone will know the truth about those kids," said Sarah. They headed towards the TV station… "Where do they think they're going?" asked Mercurymon. He disappeared. He went in front of Sarah and her friends…

"You will hand that over to me," demanded Mercurymon. "Never! This will be shown live," replied Andrea. "Ok, if you won't hand it to me then I will have to take it," said Mercurymon. "Try and make us," said Michelle. Mercurymon shown a bright light.

"Offset Reflector." He knocked out the girls and took the DVD. He disappeared into thin air.

A few minutes later they started to wake up. "Hey that creep stole it from us," said Sarah. "Let's go home and paint our nails. Mine needs new colouring," said Michelle. They went home…

"You will never get that video off us," said Jordan. "Are you sure?" asked Ranamon. "What does that mean?" asked Tommy. "I'll tell you what it means. It means that you will always lose and we will always win," replied Ranamon. "Ok guys we'll handle it from here," said Takuya. "Quick Gemma we cannot lose that tape," said Tk. The others ran as fast as they could.

"Execute… Spirit Evolution… Agunimon, Lobomon, Kazemon, Beetlemon, Kumamon."

"Fine! Have it your way! But we will win," said Ranamon…

Leader's hideout… "So those brats think they can hold off Ranamon and Arbomon. Get real. My demon lord that went to find the DVD is now trying to find the other brats and the tape. Because if they see it then we will all be in trouble," said the leader. "Are you sure it was a good idea to send him for the job?" asked another demon lord. "Of course it was. Do not contradict me," said the leader. "Whatever you say," the demon lord replied. She walked off. "We can't keep staying in hiding anymore. We have got to get out there if boss wants the job done," she said.

Meanwhile… "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Take your pick," said Ranamon. "Shouldn't we pick the easy way?" asked Arbomon. "Oh shut up dimwit," replied Ranamon. "We'd rather do this the hard way," said Agunimon. "Right," said Lobomon. "Ok then. You asked for it. Time to enter a world of pain," said Ranamon.

Elsewhere… "So what exactly was on the tape?" asked Tai. "Ophanimon has been captured," replied Gemma. "This is terrible," said Joe. "You said it," said Cody. "So while the others are fighting, wouldn't Mercurymon come looking for us or something?" asked Tk. "That's true. Or maybe someone else?" asked Mimi. "Who else is there?" asked Davis. "Uh, the leader you idiot," replied Tk. "Oh yeah," said Davis. "But I don't think he would exactly come after us if he has his minions," said Yolei. "Just stay on guard," said Matt. They started running towards Tai's apartment…

Hideout… "Where did this girl get this DVD from?" asked Mercurymon. He put it in and it came on… "What is this? It is us battling those idiotic digidestined kids. How did this girl get her hands on this?" asked Mercurymon. "Have you ever heard of recording?" asked Duskmon. "Yes but still. How did she record this?" asked Mercurymon. "You're asking me," replied Duskmon. Mercurymon took it out and broke it. "That takes care of that."

Elsewhere… "Where are those kids?" asked the demon lord. Suddenly he got a vibe… "You will die," he said.

Battle… "Hurricane Wave, Crystal Freeze."

"Draining Rain," said Ranamon. It blocked all the attacks.

"How is that possible? She is one of the weakest," said Agunimon.

"I beg your pardon! I am one of the strongest," said Ranamon, "Dark Vapour."

"Roundhouse Punt," said Arbomon.

"We need more power guys," said Lobomon.

"Pyro Tornado, Howling Laser, Thunder Fist, Hurricane Wave, Crystal Freeze." It all crashed into the bad guys…

"You're going wish you were never born," said Ranamon. She was really angry as well as Arbomon.

Meanwhile… "Guys stop!" said Sora. "What is it?" asked Tai. "I can feel someone watching us," replied Sora. "You're probably imagining it," said Ken. "But I could have sworn," said Sora. "Lets just get that tape revealed," said Tk. Off they went again…

"Target sighted," said the demon lord. He kept on following them…

"Sora is right! Someone is following us," said Biyomon. "Someone stay behind," said Yolei. Everyone looked at Davis. "Damn it," he said. Everyone left and moved ahead…

"Veemon Digivolve to… Exveemon."

"It seems I have a minor annoyance on my hands," said the demon lord. Davis turned around for 5 seconds seeing if the others had really abandoned him…

"Darkness Claw." When Davis turned around Exveemon had de-digivolved back into Veemon. "Hey what happened?" asked Davis. "The thing that was watching us attacked me but I didn't see who it was," replied Veemon. "Quick, we've got to catch up to the others and tell them," said Davis. Off they went.

Leader's hideout… "Haha! Exveemon is just too weak. We shall rule everything," said the leader. "What happens if you lose again?" asked one of the demon lords. "Are you questioning me?" asked the leader. "No sir," replied the demon lord. "Good," said the leader.

Battle… "Go into your beast spirit Arbomon," said Ranamon.

"Arbomon Beast Spirit Evolution… Petaldramon."

"Wind Cyclone." It got all the human spirits.

"I'll handle Ranamon," said Kazemon. "Oh, not this again! You defeated me last time but this time I will be the one who shall win," said Ranamon.

"Not likely… Tempest Twist," said Kazemon.

"Whipping Waves," said Ranamon. It had no effect.

Ranamon got knocked down. "Ha! Now who's stronger," said Kazemon.

"That is it… Ranamon Slide Evolution, Calmaramon."

"Uh oh, this isn't good," said Kazemon. "Come on guys, we beat Petaldramon before and we can do it again," said Beetlemon. "You can try but hopefully you all will fail," replied Petaldramon.

"Pyro Darts, Lobo Kendo, Blizzard Blaster, Lightning Blitz."

"Wind Cyclone." It knocked them all down. "We need to evolve into our beast spirits if we want to win," said Lobomon. "Then lets go," said Kumamon.

"Execute… Beast Spirit Evolution… BurningGreymon, KendoGarurumon, Korikakumon, MetalKabuterimon."

"Take this… Pyro Barrage," said BurningGreymon.

"Howling Star, Bolo Thunder, Frozen Arrow Heads." It all crashed into Petaldramon.

There was smoke everywhere.

Elsewhere… "Ok there is the apartment building," said Tai. "Let's hurry up," said Tk. Suddenly Davis came… "Guys, wait up!" shouted Davis. "Wait! I thought we left you to handle our watcher?" asked Yolei. "You did! But the watcher defeated Exveemon," replied Davis. "Who was it?" asked Kari. "I didn't see, I was looking the other way for 5 seconds," replied Davis again. "Surely Exveemon saw who it was," said Cody. "Nope, it was really quick," replied Veemon. "Well that's just great," said Sora. "Anyway, let's get that tape in the video player," said Matt. Off they all went into the apartment building…

"Their doom be fateful," said the demon lord.

Leader's hideout… "Oh hurry up! I want that tape immediately," said the leader. "Be patient master," said one of the demon lords. "Shut up! Do not criticise me," said the leader. "Sorry boss," said the demon lord. "You should be," replied the leader, "If we don't get that tape back, we will all be doomed."

Apartment building… They walked into Tai's apartment but no one was there… "My mum probably went to fungus cooking," said Tai. "I hate fungus," said Kari. "Don't we all," said Tk. They walked in and then just stopped and stared… "What is it?" asked Cody because he was too short. "Someone destroyed our DVD player," said Tai. "It had to be the watcher," said Izzy. "Who else would it be?" asked Joe. "Mum is going to crack it," said Tai.

Suddenly a shadow descended down in Tai's apartment… "Digidestined, give me that tape," said the demon lord. "AHHHHHHHH!" shouted Mimi, Sora, Yolei and Kari. "Who are you?" asked Ken. "I am one of the 7 demon lords. Now my master demands that tape," replied the demon lord. "You will never get it," said Yolei. "Oh yes I will," said the demon lord. "Show us who you really are coward," said Tai. The demon lord was covered in shadows so no one could really see who it was. "You will find out very soon," replied the demon lord. Gemma and Jordan ran out of the apartment… "Run guys quick," shouted Tai and Matt. The demon lord chased after Gemma and Jordan with the tape… "You guys better digivolve," said Tk. They chased after the demon lord. "He's gaining on us," shouted Gemma.

"You will never escape me… Evil Blaster." It hit Jordan and the tape fell out of his hands onto the floor. Gemma quickly grabbed it starting running again. "Go Gemma, I'll be ok," said Jordan. He got up and ran behind Gemma.

Behind the demon lord… "Desperado Blaster, Static Force, Kachina Bomb." It all hit the demon lord. He turned around…

"Double Impact." It hit the DNA digimon. They fell down…

Warrior's hideout… "My brain just hatched an idea," said Mercurymon. "You had a brain? I never knew," replied Duskmon sarcastically. "Shut up," said Mercurymon, "My beast spirit should eliminate them all." "Good idea. They won't stand a chance," said Duskmon.

Battle… "Kazemon Slide Evolution… Zephrymon."

"Acid Ink," said Calmaramon.

"Hurricane Gale," said Zephrymon. It all crashed together…

"You're better than I thought," said Calmaramon. "Oh thanks," teased Zephrymon. "Petaldramon, we have to finish them off right now," said Calmaramon. "Ok, combo attack," said Petaldramon. They stood together…

"Acid Cyclone," they both said. All the 5 beast spirits reverted back into humans. So did the 2 evil warriors. "Haha, we are victorious," said Ranamon. They disappeared… "I can't believe we lost," said Zoe. "We'll win next time," said Koji.

Elsewhere… "We have to stop him," said Cody. The DNA digimon attacked again.

"Darkness Claw," said the demon lord. They went back into baby digimon.

"We can't stop him now," said Mimi. "I can't run anymore," said Gemma puffed out. "Same here," said Jordan. They had to stop. "Here I come," said the demon lord. He went in front of Gemma and Jordan… "I will capture you and your brother so my master can erase your memory of what you saw on the tape," said the demon lord. "Oh no," said the digidestined. "Say goodbye…" 


	7. Sakkakumon Returns!

**SAKKAKUMON RETURNS!**

Previously… Takuya and the others stayed behind to fight Ranamon and Arbomon while we escaped with the tape. But it wasn't that easy as one of the demon lords was following us so the digidestined voted for Davis and Veemon to stay behind and fight this demon. BAD IDEA! Davis and Veemon came running back about 10 minutes later saying the demon lord had defeated Exveemon. They went inside Tai's apartment and found out the video player was destroyed. The demon lord trapped them so Gemma and Jordan escaped with the tape but they got caught. What will the demon lord do to Gemma and Jordan while the DNA digimon are defeated and Ranamon and Arbomon defeating the frontier gang?

"Darkness Claw," said the demon lord. The DNA digimon reverted back into baby form…

"We can't win," said Mimi. "Or stop him," said Joe. "I can't run anymore," said Gemma puffed out. "Same," said Jordan. They had to stop to catch their breath. "Here I come," said the demon lord. He went in front of Gemma and Jordan… "I will capture you and your brother so my master can erase your memory of what you saw on the tape," said the demon lord. "Oh no," said the digidestined. "Say goodbye," said the demon lord. There was a dark light and then suddenly Gemma, Jordan and the demon lord had escaped back to the leader with the tape… "What do we do now?" asked Sora.

Elsewhere… "We have to become stronger if we want to defeat the evil warriors," said Takuya. "We tried our best," said JP. Suddenly they saw Tai and the others heading towards them… "Hey guys, where's the tape?" asked Zoe. "One of the demon lords took it and had captured Gemma and Jordan as well so the leader could erase their memory of the tape," explained Tai. "This is bad," said Tommy. "Hey I got an idea! Why don't we go on a quest to go and find the evil warriors, so when we defeat them our lives would be a little easier?" asked Koji. "Well I'm in," said Tk. "So am I," said Kari. "Me too," said Yolei. "Count me in," said Sora. They all agreed so off they went.

Warrior's hideout… "YOU FAILURE!" shouted Mercurymon. "Hey don't start blaming me! Where were you?" asked Ranamon. "Here they go again," said Arbomon. "I know," said Duskmon. "I was watching a DVD that a girl recorded on us and the digidestined kids," replied Mercurymon. "Oh sure you were," said Ranamon. "Well you and Arbomon defeated them without our help," said Mercurymon. "At least we work while you watch a stupid DVD," said Ranamon. "As I was trying to say, I got an idea," said Mercurymon. "What is it?" asked Arbomon. "If I evolve into Sakkakumon again, we could defeat them easily," replied Mercurymon. "Good plan! So where are we going to do it?" asked Ranamon. "I was thinking somewhere up in the sky," replied Mercurymon. "Ok, it will start tonight," said Duskmon. They all laughed…

Leader's hideout… "I'm back," said the demon lord. "Finally," said the leader, "Where's the tape?" "It is right here boss," replied the demon lord. He threw it to the leader. "What are those 2 humans doing here?" asked another demon lord. "So we can erase their memory of the tape," replied the demon lord. "Bring them into the dungeon for now," said the leader. "Let us go!" shouted Gemma. The demon lord threw them into the dungeon… They walked out…

"How did we get into this mess?" asked Jordan. Suddenly they heard something coming from the back of the dungeon… "Who's there?" asked Gemma. Suddenly they saw Ophanimon! "Oh my god! Ophanimon are you ok?" asked Jordan. "No not really," replied Ophanimon. "What happened?" asked Gemma. "After I gave the spirits to the children one of the demon lords attacked me and brought me back here. I haven't been able to contact anyone for days," replied Ophanimon. "So what happens if we never get out of here?" asked Jordan. "Then the whole world will be destroyed. The only way to stop all of this chaos is to defeat the leader of the demon lords," replied Ophanimon. "Who is it?" asked Gemma. "I don't know. But I know that the leader is pure evil. It has no good inside it at all," replied Ophanimon. "So I guess we just have to wait here until something good happens," said Jordan. "We need a miracle," said Gemma.

Meanwhile… "WHAT? YOU MEAN THAT THE DIGIDESTINED ALREADY KNOW THAT OPHANIMON IS CAPTURED? THIS I WILL NOT ALLOW!" shouted the leader. "I am very sorry," said the demon lord. He walked off.

In the city… "So how do we know where the hideout is?" asked Matt. "We don't but I saw Ranamon and Arbomon heading in this direction after they defeated us," said Takuya. "Ok that's good enough for me," said Tai. "So what do we do when we get there?" asked Mimi. "We have to take down the hideout once and for all," replied Zoe. "So we need all our digimon up to full health," said Yolei. "And you have to be extra especially careful at night because you don't know who could be out there," said Izzy. "It is already dawn," said Cody. They kept on walking…

Warrior's hideout… "Only 2 more hours and then our plan will be set," said Mercurymon. "Ok, I bag the water area inside Sakkakumon," said Ranamon. "Now isn't that obvious," said Duskmon. "I'll take any area," said Arbomon. "I'll have the darkest area," said Duskmon. "And I will have the mirror realms like last time," said Mercurymon, "It isn't long digidestined until you shall all be trapped inside me." Suddenly Duskmon got an alert… "What is it Duskmon?" asked Ranamon. "Those digidestined kids are heading straight towards our hideout," replied Duskmon. "Even better than I thought," said Mercurymon. "This could work out to our advantage," said Arbomon. "Let's move out. Our plan has become earlier," said Mercurymon. They headed off…

Meanwhile… "It's getting darker every time we take a step forward," said Davis. "It must mean we're getting closer to the hideout," said Tk. "I hope so," said Yolei.

Elsewhere the evil warriors are heading in the exact direction and Ranamon is listening to her iPod…

"_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't want your girlfriend. No way, no way I think you need a new one. Hey, hey, you, you I could be your girlfriend. Hey, hey, you, you I know that you like me. No way, no way you know it's not a secret. Hey, hey, you, you I want to be your girlfriend_."

"That song is so annoying," said Duskmon. Mercurymon pulled it out of her ear and smashed the iPod. "HEY! Why did you do that for?" asked Ranamon angrily. "It was so annoying," said Arbomon. Ranamon looked the other way and saw the digidestined unexpectedly… "I found those kids," said Ranamon. "Good work my lady," said Mercurymon. They quickly hid… "Hey what was that?" asked Ken. "Do you think it could be the warriors?" asked Cody. "I don't think so. They didn't know we were coming," replied Izzy. They kept on walking…

Leader's hideout… Dungeon… "I can sense that the digidestined are in grave danger and we can't do anything to help them," said Ophanimon. "Why did these things have to happen all the time?" asked Gemma. "This time we might never win," said Jordan.

In another room… "Perfect! Those digidestined kids will never be able to escape Sakkakumon's wrath. I will win," said the leader.

"Mercurymon Slide Evolution… Sakkakumon."

"Let's go," said Ranamon. Arbomon, Ranamon and Duskmon went behind the digidestined and pushed them into Sakkakumon. "What is happening?" asked Joe. "We're levitating," replied Izzy. Suddenly everything went dark… The evil warriors also went inside Sakkakumon.

Inside… "Where did we land?" asked Takuya. "What's that smell?" asked Tai.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU ARE NOW STUCK WITHIN ME AND YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE!" shouted Mercurymon… "OH NO! WE'RE STUCK IN SAKKAKUMON!" shouted the frontier gang…

"I can't believe we got trapped again in Sakkakumon," said Takuya. "Can you tell us what happened when you guys got stuck?" asked Kari. "Sure," replied Zoe, "Well when we got stuck, Ranamon and Mercurymon were also inside it wanting to get revenge. We got separated into different eyeballs which send you to a realm inside Sakkakumon. You have to defeat different kinds of digimon before you can escape. But Sakkakumon can copy all the attacks of our digimon. But you have to defeat a digimon to escape so you have no choice." "Wow, sounds harsh," said Cody.

Suddenly there was a rumble… "What was that?" asked Joe. "Sakkakumon must be trying to trick us," replied Tommy. "Bad," said Kari.

Suddenly eyeballs surrounded the digidestined… "This is usually the part when we get sucked into a realm," said Tommy.

Suddenly all these hands started coming out and trying to push the digidestined in the eyeballs…

"Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon digivolve to… Greymon, Garurumon, Birdramon, Kabuterimon, Togemon, Ikkakumon."

"Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Wormmon digivolve to… Exveemon, Aquilamon, Ankylomon, Stingmon."

They all attacked the hands and they went away… "Phew! That was close," said Tai.

Meanwhile in a secret eyeball the warriors are discussing… "I don't think your beast spirit can hold all of these digimon at once. We must get rid of some," said Ranamon. "We must keep Tk and Kari because we will need their power," said Mercurymon. "We will get rid of Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Davis, Ken, Cody, Yolei, Zoe, Tommy and JP. Takuya, Koji, Tai, Matt, Kari and Tk will stay because they are the strongest," said Duskmon. They agreed.

Suddenly… "What's happening to you guys?" asked Tk. "We don't know," replied Davis. Suddenly out of nowhere the hands grabbed Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Davis, Ken, Cody, Yolei, Zoe, Tommy and JP and threw them out on the ground with their digimon. "We weren't worthy of Sakkakumon," said Mimi. "Since when do you talk like that?" asked Sora. "Um, I don't know. Oh no I broke a nail," replied Mimi. "Whatever," said Joe.

Inside Sakkakumon… "Now I'm worried," said Kari. The hands suddenly came out again and pushed all the remaining digidestined into different eyeballs. "Haha! This is working perfectly," said Ranamon. All the warriors separated…

Fire realm… "I never knew fire could be so strong," said Tai. "I know how you feel," said Agumon.

Water realm… "Look at this awesome forest with a huge lake," said Kari. "It's awesome," said Gatomon.

Thunder realm… "Thunder is scary," said Patamon. "Don't worry, thunder's our element," said Tk.

Ice realm… "It is so cold here," said Matt. "Tell me about it," said Gabumon.

Nature realm… "Looks like I'm by myself, as always," said Takuya.

Wind realm… "What stinks? God it's annoying," said Koji.

Meanwhile… "Which digidestined should we attack first?" asked Ranamon. "I want revenge on those kids so I will go and attack the kid with the hat. He must die. I will win," said Arbomon. "Ok fine! But if you get defeated don't come crying to me," said Ranamon. "Haha very funny," said Arbomon. Off he went…

"Well that girl is next," said Ranamon referring to Kari. "Ok Matt is mine," said Mercurymon. "Well the leader Tai is mine. I want to see what he is really made of," said Duskmon. "Takuya and Koji will just have to face 'other' special friends of ours," said Mercurymon. They all started laughing…

Outside… "Shouldn't we at least try and break Sakkakumon's shield?" asked Zoe. "But it didn't work last time," said JP. "Well we can try again," said Tommy. "I'm with Tommy," said Sora. "Ok let's go," said Zoe.

"Execute… Spirit Evolution… Kazemon, Beetlemon, Kumamon." Up they went…

"Hurricane Wave, Blizzard Blaster, Lightning Blitz." It had no effect…

Inside… "Oh my god! Those kids are becoming a nuisance to me," said Ranamon. "I'll take care of it," said Duskmon… He went outside…

"Deadly Gaze," he said.

"Oh no," shouted the digidestined on the ground. Kazemon, Kumamon and Beetlemon had failed. They went back into humans. Duskmon went back in… "I hate it when they do that," said Tommy. "There must be another way in," said Yolei. "Think people," said Ken.

Inside, thunder realm… "How do we get out of here again?" asked Patamon. "We have to defeat a monster, remember?" "Oh yeah, but which monster?" asked Patamon.

Suddenly… "I am the digimon you have to face," said Arbomon! "Oh no, not him," said Tk.

In the nature realm… "I want to get out of here," said Takuya. Meanwhile behind some trees… "Say goodbye human," said DarkLillymon. She came out at him… "Say goodbye," she said. "Aren't you Mimi's digimon?" asked Takuya. "Mercurymon created me out of a wild Lillymon's data," replied DarkLillymon. "Something tells me this isn't gonna be easy," said Takuya.

Wind realm… "I can't handle this smell anymore," said Koji. Suddenly Arukadimon in his Ultimate form came out of some poison river… "Who are you?" asked Koji. "I am Arukadimon the master of poison," he said. "I've never seen anything like you before," said Koji. "Doesn't matter, I will destroy you," said Arukadimon, "Fist of Poison." "AHHHHH!" shouted Koji.

Elsewhere… "This time I will win," said Arbomon. "Quick digivolve Patamon," said Tk.

"Patamon digivolve to.. Angemon."

"Hey wait a sec, aren't you the really powerful angel that defeated Ultimate digimon?" asked Arbomon. "Yep he sure is," replied Tk.

"But I will in… Roundhouse Punt," said Arbomon.

"Angel Rod," said Angemon.

"Angemon, the thunder will give you power so you won't be able to lose," said Tk. "Oh no," said Arbomon.

"Hand of Fate," said Angemon. It knocked Arbomon on the ground.

Meanwhile… "That stupid Arbomon! He should know better! Of course that angel is powerful. His Ultimate form nearly defeated Piedmon. Come on," said Ranamon. "Don't worry my lady. As soon as the leader wins, neither Angemon nor Angewomon will be victorious," said Mercurymon. "Oh goodie, goodie," said Ranamon.

Nature realm… "You will wish you were never born… Dark Flower Cannon," said DarkLillymon.

"Execute… Spirit Evolution… Agunimon… Pyro Darts."

Outside… "Hey look up there! Agunimon is facing DarkLillymon. How dare that creep Sakkakumon create a dark version of my digimon," said Mimi angry. "What I want to know is who is that Arukadimon? None of us have ever met him before," said Zoe. "Same with us," said Sora. "I just hope Tk can win against Arbomon," said Yolei. "Hope so," said Davis.

Inside…

"You'll pay for that… Blockade Seed."

"Angel Rod," said Angemon. He blocked it with his rod.

"Go Angemon," said Tk. "If that's the way you want it to be, then so be it," said Arbomon…

"Execute… Slide Evolution… Petaldramon… Thorn Jabs."

Angemon was trapped…

Elsewhere… "Since you're nature and I am fire, I always win," said Agunimon. "Are you sure about that?" asked DarkLillymon. "What?" asked Agunimon.

"DarkLillymon digivolve to… DarkRosemon."

"But, that is impossible," said Agunimon.

"Oh no it isn't… Thorn Whip," said DarkRosemon. Agunimon was getting whipped…

"And if that isn't enough… Ivy Hug." Agunimon was trapped in thorns…

Wind realm…

"Execute… Spirit Evolution… Lobomon."

"Oh are you sure that you will be enough to destroy me?" asked Arukadimon. "What do you mean?" asked Lobomon…

"Fearful Whip." It smashed into Lobomon. He was unconscious…

Meanwhile… "Hahaha! 3 of those idiots are trapped and there is nothing they can do about it," said Mercurymon…


	8. When the Warriors Fall

**WHEN THE WARRIOR'S FALL… **

Previously… After the digidestined got trapped inside Sakkakumon, the warriors thought that there were too many so they threw half of them out and kept half of them in Sakkakumon. They got separated into different realms and Tk ended up battling Arbomon, Takuya ended up battling DarkLillymon and Koji ended up battling a strange digimon named Arukadimon. All are trapped, so will any of survive?

"Angemon can you break free?" asked Tk. "I don't know, the thorns are too powerful," replied Angemon. "Haha! Did you seriously think you could defeat me?" asked Petaldramon. He put more thorns in the ground…

Nature realm… "How did you digivolve?" asked Agunimon. "Aren't you impressed?" asked DarkRosemon. "No, not exactly," said Agunimon.

"Well you should be… Thorn Whip," said DarkRosemon. Agunimon was hurt badly. "And if that wasn't enough… Ivy Hug," she said again. Agunimon was trapped…

Wind realm… "Feel the power of the light…

Howling Laser," said Lobomon. "Oh are you sure that it will be enough to stop me?" asked Arukadimon. "What do you mean?" asked Lobomon.

"Fearful Whip." It smashed into Lobomon. He was unconscious.

Meanwhile… "Hahaha! 3 of those digi idiots are already doomed! Nothing can stop us," said Ranamon. "This time, the evil warriors shall win," said Mercurymon.

Outside… "I wish we could be in there helping them but there isn't any way," said Yolei. "There is just no way we can enter Sakkakumon without anyone knowing and besides, last time we fought him, once you're out, you're out," replied Zoe. "Damn! I hate this! We are so weak," said Sora. "Don't worry, hopefully, they will be alright," said Joe.

Thunder realm… "Hand of Fate," said Angemon. The thorns broke and Angemon got free. "What?" asked Petaldramon. "Haha! We were too smart for you," said Tk.

"Wind Cyclone," said Petaldramon. It got Angemon and he fell down…

"Haha! I am victorious," said Petaldramon.

"Leaf Torture." It was heading for Angemon.

"Quick, digivolve," said Tk…

"Angemon digivolve to… MagnaAngemon." He blocked the attack.

Nature realm… "That's it… Execute… Beast Spirit Evolution… BurningGreymon."

"Pyro Barrage." DarkRosemon fell down…

"You are dead… Roses Rapier," said DarkRosemon. She stabbed BurningGreymon in the stomach…

"And now… Forbidden Temptation," said DarkRosemon again. BurningGreymon got blasted with an energy blast from DarkRosemon's head. He fell down…

Wind realm… "Haha! Fear me," said Arukadimon.

"Fist of Poison." Lobomon quickly came up…

"Execute… Beast Spirit Evolution… KendoGarurumon."

"Lupine Laser." It crashed together…

Arukadimon was unconscious…

"Howling Star."

Suddenly, Arukadimon digivolved into his mega form, Arukadimon (Mega). "What? How?" asked KendoGarurumon.

"Exile Spear." KendoGarurumon got badly hurt.

"And now… Dot Matrix." KendoGarurumon went back into Koji. "AHHHHH!" he screamed… "Had enough yet?" asked Arukadimon.

Nature realm… "Forbidden Temptation," said DarkRosemon. BurningGreymon went back to Takuya.

"How did you get so strong?" asked Takuya. "Never mind, I will defeat you," replied DarkRosemon. She walked up to Takuya…

"Roses Rapier." "AHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Takuya. He was about to die.

Wind realm… "Never underestimate the power of poison," said Arukadimon.

"Exile Spear." Koji was about to die too.

Thunder realm… "Wind Cyclone," said Petaldramon.

"Shield and Counter," said MagnaAngemon. He repelled the attack back at Petaldramon. It got him…

"Finish him off," said Tk.

"Gate of Destiny," said MagnaAngemon. He opened up the gate and went behind Petaldramon. He then used his sword and pushed him in the gate… "NOOOOOOO!" shouted Petaldramon. His fractal code appeared and went in Tk's digivice. The warrior of wood was banished forever. An eyeball popped up… "Come on MagnaAngemon, lets go save the others," said Tk. He and MagnaAngemon went in the eyeball and landed inside Sakkakumon again. "Where do we go?" asked MagnaAngemon. "I don't know," replied Tk.

Nature realm… "AHHHHHH!" shouted Takuya. His D-Tector activated…

"Execute… Fusion Evolution… Aldamon."

He stopped the attack. "What? How did you evolve again?" asked DarkRosemon. "Surprised?" asked Aldamon sarcastically.

"Atomic Inferno." It got DarkRosemon. She fell down…

"Say goodbye forever… Solar Wind Destroyer," said Aldamon. It got DarkRosemon and she got destroyed… Aldamon went back into Takuya.

Suddenly an eyeball popped up and Takuya jumped in it. Suddenly he came out of Sakkakumon safe and sound. "Finally," said Zoe. "Where's Koji?" asked JP. "He is still in there," replied Takuya. "The others are still in there too," said Sora.

Elsewhere… "NO! Arbomon cannot be destroyed! This is so irritating," said Ranamon. "Well we can't help it," said Mercurymon. "Well you know what? I am going to go and give that Kari girl a lesson she will never forget," replied Ranamon. "Do as you wish," said Mercurymon. Off she went.

Poison realm… "Someone help me!" shouted Koji. "Goodbye," said Arukadimon with his exile spear coming closer… Suddenly Koji's digivice activated too…

"Execute… Fusion Evolution… Beowulfmon."

The attack stopped… "I think it's your turn to die," said Beowulfmon.

"Cleansing Light." Arukadimon got hurt…

"Goodbye forever… Frozen Hunter." It destroyed Arukadimon forever… He went back to Koji. Koji went in the eyeball and got released as well…

"Oh thank god," said Zoe. "Matt, Tai, Tk and Kari are still in Sakkakumon. Please be safe," said Mimi.

Water realm… "Isn't this forest lovely Gatomon?" asked Kari. "The breeze is nice," replied Gatomon. "Is that all you can say?" asked Kari. "Yes, but remember that we're stuck in Sakkakumon," replied Gatomon. Suddenly they came to the lake… "Oh my god, it's beautiful," said Kari. "Don't be so dramatic," said Gatomon. Suddenly there was a massive gust of wind and some of the water rose up… "What's going on?" asked Kari.

Suddenly… "Well hello Kari," said Ranamon. "Oh no!" shouted Kari. "Is there ever a day when we don't have to fight?" asked Gatomon. "Since your little friend defeated Arbomon, I decided that it was time to take down at least one angel," said Ranamon.

"Draining Rain." It got Kari and Gatomon. They fell down…

Inside Sakkakumon… "Where are we going?" asked MagnaAngemon. "We're trying to find Kari and Gatomon. Any doubt that Ranamon is going after her since she is the only girl in Sakkakumon," replied Tk. They kept on walking.

Water realm… "After your friend Tk and MagnaAngemon defeated Arbomon, I decided it was time to show everyone who is the boss," said Ranamon. "Well, if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get," said Kari. "Lets go," said Gatomon.

"Digi Armour Energise."

"Gatomon Armour digivolve to… Nefertimon."

"An armour digimon? You will have to do better then that… Dark Vapour," said Ranamon.

"Queen's Paw," said Nefertimon. The Dark Vapour got Nefertimon.

"Watch out!" yelled Kari.

"Whipping Waves." Nefertimon got up.

"Rosetta Stones." It blocked the attack.

"Cats Eye Beam," said Nefertimon again. Ranamon fell in the lake.

"Quickly, finish her off," said Kari.

"Rosetta Stones." Nefertimon threw out a thousand stones all crashing in the ocean. Suddenly there was an explosion… "She's done for. Let's go," said Kari. They started walking off… 10 minutes later they were gone…

Lake… "That stupid Nefertimon! How dare she do that to me? I am getting real revenge," said Ranamon. Suddenly Mercurymon showed up… "Failed again?" asked Mercurymon sarcastically. "Shut up," said Ranamon. "If you want to defeat her then you have to beast spirit evolve. It is the only way to disintegrate her," replied Mercurymon. "Ok fine but if I lose it will be all your fault," said Ranamon. She walked off… Mercurymon also disappeared…

Forest somewhere… "Hey, shouldn't one of those eyeball things pop up?" asked Kari. "I dunno, maybe! We will have to wait and see," said Nefertimon. Suddenly Kari disappeared… "Kari! Kari! Where are you?" asked Nefertimon. She flew off… Suddenly she heard Kari screaming… She travelled in that direction…

Lake… "Let go of me," shouted Kari. "I don't think so," said Calmaramon. Suddenly Nefertimon showed up…

"Rosetta Stones," she said.

"Acid Ink." It disintegrated the attack.

"Black Course." Nefertimon went back into Gatomon. Suddenly Calmaramon got Kari and dived underwater… Kari was losing her breath…

"KARI NOOO!" shouted Gatomon…

Suddenly Tk and MagnaAngemon both heard Gatomon scream… "Oh my god! We've got to help her," said Tk. They ran around until they found the right eyeball…

Outside… "Oh no! Kari's losing her breath," said Davis, "Veemon digivolve NOW!"

"Veemon digivolve to… Exveemon." He flew up to Sakkakumon and was punching the eyeball where Kari was in…

"V Laser." It was no use… The eye reflected the attack back at Exveemon and he went back to Veemon. "You have to become stronger," said Davis. "When will you learn that Kari loves Tk, she will never like you," said Yolei. Everyone started laughing except Davis.

Water realm… "Losing your breath honey? Sorry but you must die," said Calmaramon. They were heading to the bottom of the lake… "I've got to save Kari, even if I am scared of water," said Gatomon. Suddenly Kari's digivice and crest shone…

"Gatomon digivolve to… Angewomon."

She jumped up and dived in the water… Angewomon headed straight for Calmaramon.

"Celestial Arrow." Calmaramon got shot and Kari came drifting up… Angewomon got her out of the water and tried to revive her… Calmaramon came shooting up from the lake and was really angry with rage.

Elsewhere… "If Ranamon dies it will not be my fault," said Mercurymon. "Look at that lonely ice boy just freezing to death," said Duskmon. "I shall go now and defeat him," said Mercurymon. "Be very careful," said Duskmon. "I will," said Mercurymon. He went off…

Ice realm… "How many mirrors are in this weird land?" asked Matt. "Probably here to reflect any bad things," replied Gabumon. "That made no sense," said Matt. Suddenly there was a blizzard… "Quick, we've got to get out of here," said Gabumon. "How? There's only snow and ice here," replied Matt. Suddenly there was a gigantic mirror… "Um, ok that's weird," said Matt. Suddenly Mercurymon showed up in the mirror… "AHHHHH!" shouted Gabumon. "Let me show you my wrath," said Mercurymon.

Leader's hideout… "When are you going to learn that by keeping us here, you aren't achieving anything," yelled Gemma. "Shut up girl," said the leader. "You will fit into my plan very shortly."

Water realm… "HOW DARE YOU? THAT IS IT! I WILL DESTROY YOU!" shouted Calmaramon.

"ACID INK!" It headed straight for Angewomon and Kari when suddenly… MagnaAngemon came out of the eyeball with Tk and suddenly reflected the attack back at Calmaramon. She moved out of the way. "Tk you saved us," said Kari waking up. "You seriously think you can defeat me with two weak Ultimates? Then think again!" said Calmaramon. She jumped into the lake… "We've got to destroy her and fast," said Tk.

"Celestial Arrow," said Angewomon. It smashed into the water but nothing happened… Suddenly two octopus arms came out of the water and grabbed Tk and Kari and dragged them into the water… "OH NO!" the angels shouted.

Underwater… "Hahahaha! Say goodbye forever," said Calmaramon. She was going to choke them to death.

Ice realm… "Go get him Garurumon," said Matt.

"Howling Blaster." Mercurymon reflected it at an igloo. Ice fell on Matt and Garurumon. "You cannot defeat me when I can just keep reflecting your attacks back at you," said Mercurymon. "There's got to be a way of defeating him," said Matt, "Because if Takuya could do it then so can we."

"Garurumon digivolve to… WereGarurumon."

"Another pathetic digimon. Spare me your pathetic attempt to destroy me," said Mercurymon.

Water realm… "Quick MagnaAngemon, we've got to do something," said Angewomon.

"Leave it to me… Magna Antidote," said MagnaAngemon. It hit the water and suddenly Calmaramon came up with Kari and Tk. MagnaAngemon swiped his sword and got Tk and Kari back. "Finish her off," said Kari.

"Gate of Destiny!" said MagnaAngemon.

"Heaven's Charm," aid Angewomon. "AHHHHHHHH!" shouted Calmaramon, "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" She got sucked into the gate and it closed with her in it and she was destroyed forever. "Yes we did it!" said Tk. Her fractal code appeared in Kari's digivice.

Suddenly an eyeball popped up and in they went and were released outside Sakkakumon. "YAY! Tk and Kari got out," said Yolei. "Yeah but Matt and Tai are still in there," said Cody.

Elsewhere… "Ranamon has died. This is very bad," said Duskmon. Suddenly the leader appeared… "Master," said Duskmon. "Listen to me fool! You and Mercurymon are the only ones left. Once you are destroyed it is up to me and my demon lords to finish off the digidestined once and for all," said the leader. "What happens if you are destroyed?" asked Duskmon. "Then my master will come and finally defeat the digidestined," replied the leader. He disappeared.

Ice realm… "Wolf Claw," said WereGarurumon. It destroyed the mirror that Mercurymon was in but he moved mirrors… "Ha! You idiot! You can't defeat me," said Mercurymon. Suddenly WereGarurumon destroyed 2 more mirrors around Mercurymon. "Are you stupid?" asked Mercurymon. "We have a plan," said Matt. "I would like to see you use it," said Mercurymon. He laughed.

"Garuru Kick." It destroyed the mirror that Mercurymon was in and then Mercurymon came out of the mirror in real form. "Come and fight me," said Mercurymon. "I will destroy you once and for all," said Matt. "Haha! I would like to see you try," said Mercurymon.

"Wolf Claw."

"Dark Reflection," said Mercurymon. It slammed into WereGarurumon and he went back into Gabumon. "Oh no this is bad," said Matt.

Dungeon… "Jordan, was it your idea to go and get the stupid video tape because we are now captured and it is all your fault," said Gemma. "Hey don't point that finger at me because you agreed to help me," said Jordan. "Yeah but we are the only ones who know who the leader really is and he said if we tell anyone then he will automatically kill us," said Gemma. "Then I think it is time to make our escape," said Jordan. "What do you mean?" asked Gemma. "I mean we are going to finally break out of this dungeon and tell the digidestined who the leader is," replied Jordan. "Let me help you," said Ophanimon. "Oh we forgot about you," said Gemma. "Well you could help us escape," said Jordan. "Let's make a plan," said Gemma. "This has gone on for long enough," said Jordan. They started to discuss it.

"I just hope that Matt is strong enough to defeat Mercurymon," said Sora. "Yeah but that means that Tai will have to fight Duskmon," said Mimi. "Don't worry, we'll find a way to get them out," said Zoe.

Ice realm… "I think it is time to finally defeat Mercurymon once and for all," said Matt. "I think so too," said Gabumon.

"Gabumon Warp-digivolve to… MetalGarurumon."

"What trickery is this?" asked Mercurymon.

"Say goodbye… Metal Wolf Claw," said MetalGarurumon. Mercurymon was about to reflect it when suddenly MetalGarurumon moved forward and held Mercurymon down. "Let go of me!" shouted Mercurymon. "Your time is up," said Matt. It crashed into Mercurymon. He was on the ground unconscious…

"Giga Missile," said MetalGarurumon. It crashed into Mercurymon and he got defeated… "YES! We did it," shouted Matt. An eyeball opened up and in they went…

"Hey look! It's Matt and Gabumon and they must have defeated Mercurymon," said Takuya. "Tai is now the only one left in Sakkakumon," said Tk.

Meanwhile… "Help… me!" said a weakened Mercurymon. "You have failed the legendary warriors," said Duskmon. "Please help me," said Mercurymon.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! YOU ALL ARE TOO WEAK FOR MY POWERS!" screamed Duskmon. He slashed Mercurymon and he reflected it back and it got Duskmon.

"YOU DARE STRIKE ME? FEEL THE WRATH OF THE WARRIOR OF DARKNESS!" yelled Duskmon.

"Lunar Plasma."

"Deadly Gaze."

He exploded Mercurymon and sucked up his fractal code…

Duskmon went out of Sakkakumon. "IT'S DUSKMON!" shouted Mimi. He landed in front of them. "You're friend Tai is still trapped in Sakkakumon and I intend to leave him there for eternity," said Duskmon. "You can't do that," said Sora. "Oh yes I can," said Duskmon, "And to make sure you legendary warriors don't interfere, I will send your friends back to where they came from." Duskmon held up an orb and threw it at Takuya and the others. They suddenly disappeared… "What did you do?" asked Joe. "They are never coming back," said Duskmon. Sora quickly warned Tai via the digivice.

Inside Sakkakumon… "That little creep," said Tai. "So we're stuck here?" asked Agumon. "Not for long," replied Tai. His digivice activated.

"Agumon Warp-digivolve to WarGreymon."

"Make a hole through the wall and let's get out of here," said Tai.

"Terra Force," said WarGreymon, "Great Tornado."

There was an explosion and Tai and WarGreymon came flying out of Sakkakumon unharmed.

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?" asked Duskmon. Suddenly Tai and WarGreymon grabbed Duskmon and disappeared. "Where did he go?" asked Mimi. "None of your business… YOU SHALL ALL FEEL THE WRATH OF SAKKAKUMON."

**With most of the legendary warriors destroyed, will Sakkakumon avenge his fellow warriors or will he go all out to destroy the digidestined? And will Tai and WarGreymon be able to finally defeat Duskmon? Find out in the next explosive chapter of 'Rage of the Demon Lords.' **

**Please leave reviews ;) **


	9. Enter the Demon Lords!

**ENTER THE DEMON LORDS! **

**Previously… **Mercurymon beast spirit evolved into Sakkakumon and trapped Tai, Matt, Tk, Kari, Takuya and Koji inside of him. One by one they had to defeat an enemy. Arbomon and Ranamon got eliminated by Tk and Kari whereas Mercurymon failed his battle and got destroyed by Duskmon. Everyone was safe at last when suddenly Duskmon had sent the Frontier gang back in time to their hometown where they couldn't help. Tai and WarGreymon came out of Sakkakumon and kidnapped Duskmon. But Sakkakumon was left to wreak havoc upon the remaining digidestined!

"Come on we have to defeat him," said Matt.

"Gabumon Warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon."

"Biyomon Warp digivolve to Phoenixmon."

"Tentomon Warp digivolve to HerculesKabuterimon."

"Palmon Warp digivolve to Rosemon."

"Gomamon Warp-digivolve to Preciomon."

"Exveemon, Stingmon DNA digivolve to Paildramon."

"Aquilamon, Gatomon DNA digivolve to Silphymon."

"Ankylomon, Angemon DNA digivolve to Shakkoumon."

"Try and give me your best shot," said Sakkakumon.

"Metal Wolf Claw," said MetalGarurumon. It went inside Sakkakumon… "Did it get him?" asked Joe.

"Haha! Fools! Metal Wolf Claw reflection," said Sakkakumon.

"I bet you that's what Takuya and the others were trying to tell us but Duskmon sent them back in time," said Sora. "I cannot be destroyed," said Sakkakumon. All the digimon attacked but Sakkakumon reflected it back again. "There is absolutely no way we can win," said Davis. "How did Takuya and the others win?" asked Izzy. "I will never tell you," replied Sakkakumon. He laughed.

Somewhere… "PUT ME DOWN YOU INSUFFERABLE IDIOT!" shouted Duskmon. Tai stopped and punched Duskmon and he fell down. "This is where your rein of terror ends," said Tai. "What were you thinking escaping Sakkakumon and then attacking me? You shouldn't have done that," said Duskmon. "Sorry but I already did," said Tai. Suddenly WarGreymon came from behind…

"Terra Force." It crashed into Duskmon but it had no effect.

"When will you both learn that you will never ever be a match for me? I will always come out on top," said Duskmon.

"Deadly Gaze." It crashed into WarGreymon and he fell down.

"WarGreymon are you ok?" asked Tai. "Yeah, I'm ok," replied WarGreymon. He got back up. "I see that you have no intentions of backing away so I might as well defeat the strongest and get you out of the way," said Duskmon. "Bring it on," said Tai. "Don't say I didn't warn you," said Duskmon.

Dungeon… "Time to escape," said Jordan.

"Eden's Javelin," said Ophanimon. The cage door broke and Gemma, Jordan and Ophanimon escaped… "What was that noise?" asked the leader. "I don't know," replied the demon lord. "Well go and check on our hostages," said the leader. The demon lord did as he was obeyed to.

Dungeon… "This way quick," said Gemma. Suddenly they heard a demon lord coming down. "I'll take care of him," said Ophanimon. Down came the demon lord and suddenly…

"Eden's Javelin." The demon lord got knocked out. They went up the stairs… "What book should I read to pass the time?" asked a demon lord. Suddenly the demon lord that got knocked out came running up and started shouting… "Hostages escaped, hostages escaped." The leader got out of his study, "They escaped?" "Yes," replied the demon lord. The leader was furious… "They know we've escaped," said Jordan.

Battle… "Keep attacking," said Sora.

"Phoenix Flame, Mega Electro Shocker, Rose Spear, Water Pulse, Desperado Blaster, Static Force, Justice Beam, Metal Wolf Claw."

Sakkakumon again reflected the attacks back and all the digimon fell down… "There is no way to stop me," said Sakkakumon. "Come on guys, we've got to think of a way to defeat Sakkakumon," said Kari. Suddenly Tk thought of something he saw the other day… "Shakkoumon, Silphymon combine your attacks," he said.

"Justice Beam, Static Force." They combined together and it crashed into Sakkakumon. "Damn you digidestined. You figured it out," said Sakkakumon. "Combining attacks, of course," said Sora.

Suddenly Sakkakumon used fire balls on the digidestined so they started running. "Keep running guys, we just have to," said Matt. "There is no escape," said Sakkakumon, "Because you defeated my human form you shall feel the wrath of the beast spirit of metal."

Forest… "Deadly Gaze," said Duskmon.

"Terra Force," said WarGreymon. It crashed together.

"Hey where did Duskmon go?" asked Tai. "Right here," replied Duskmon behind Tai as he knocked him to the ground. "TAI!" shouted WarGreymon. "I warned him to back away," said Duskmon.

"You will pay for that… Great Tornado," said WarGreymon. Duskmon felt nothing. "Pathetic," said Duskmon.

Hideout… "Keep running, we've got to avoid the demon lords or else they will crush us," said Ophanimon. Suddenly one of the demon lords spotted them… "I FOUND THEM!" the demon lord shouted. "Excellent!" said the leader. He came into view. "OH MY GOD! IT CAN'T BE YOU!" shouted Gemma, Jordan and Ophanimon.

Battle… "You shall all die," said Sakkakumon.

"Ice Wolf Bite… Phoenix Flame." Sakkakumon reflected it back at Silphymon and Shakkoumon. They were trapped in ice and then the flame released them. Shakkoumon and Silphymon went back into rookie forms…

"Oh no! Tk we've got to do something," said Kari. Sakkakumon was about to destroy Patamon and Gatomon.

"Patamon digivolve to… Angemon."

"Gatomon digivolve to… Angewomon."

"NO! I did not record their attacks in my body. This could be serious," said Sakkakumon.

"Hand of Fate, Celestial Arrow." Sakkakumon got hurt.

"1 point for the good guys," said Yolei. "HAHAHAHA!" shouted Sakkakumon. He used every single attack he had in his body and used it on the mega digimon and Paildramon. They all went back into rookie forms… "OH NO!" everyone shouted. "Time to say goodbye," said Sakkakumon.

Forest… "We've got to defeat Duskmon," said Tai. "I'm trying but he is too strong," said WarGreymon. "Of course I'm too strong! No one can defeat me," said Duskmon.

"Lunar Plasma." It hit WarGreymon and he went back into Agumon.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" shouted Tai. "Now it is your turn," said Duskmon. Tai started to run with Agumon in his hands. "Where do I hide?" he asked himself. Suddenly he came out of the forest and saw the school. He hid in there…

"So you're in the school. Too bad it isn't going to stay for very long," said Duskmon.

"Darkness Explosion!" There was an explosion…

Battle… "Angemon Warp-digivolve to… Seraphimon."

"Angewomon digivolve to… Magnadramon."

"Strike of the Seven Stones," said Seraphimon.

"Fire Torpedo," said Magnadramon. Sakkakumon was on the ground unconscious. "Good job," said Cody. "Finish him off," said Sora.

"Thunder and Light Combination," said Seraphimon and Magnadramon. It hit Sakkakumon and he got defeated and was gone for good… "YES!" everyone shouted. "Now lets go and find Tai," said Mimi. Off they went.

School… "HAHAHAHA! Tai is finally defeated with his digimon friend Agumon," said Duskmon. He walked off but suddenly… A large fire and darkness ball hit Duskmon and he collapsed… "Sorry but I thought I might crash this party," said Tai in his dragon form (by using the power of his fire and darkness amulet). "So you want to play rough. Then watch this," said Duskmon.

"Execute… Slide Evolution… Velgamon."

"Oh boy," said Tai.

"Darkness Obliteration," said Velgamon.

"Darkness Fireball Strike," said Tai. There was another huge explosion…

Hideout… "So you finally figured out who I was," said the leader. He came into view and Gemma, Jordan and Ophanimon saw that it was… **LUCEMON!**

"MY DEMON LORDS AND I HAVE LANDED ON EARTH ONCE AGAIN AND THIS TIME WE DON'T INTEND TO BE DESTROYED BY STUPID HUMANS AND DIGIMON. THIS TIME THE EVIL GUYS SHALL WIN!" shouted Lucemon. He and his 6 demon lords all laughed…

"HOW CAN YOU BE BACK?" asked Ophanimon in shock. "Yes it is a huge surprise isn't it?" replied Lucemon, "But before we get physical let me introduce you to my 6 other demon lords… Meet the one and only Barbamon."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance," said Barbamon. "Beelzemon." "You were the one who took the tape off us," said Gemma.

"Correct," replied Beelzemon. "Belphemon Rage Mode."

"Laughable," said Belphemon RM (Rage Mode). "Daemon Wrath Mode."

"Weaklings," said Daemon WM (wrath mode). "Leviamon."

"I shall rip you to bits," said Leviamon. "And last but not least… Lilithmon."

"Hello there sister," said Lilithmon. "My dark evil sister is back," said Ophanimon. "All of us want to give you a welcoming present for trying to escape our dungeon," said Lucemon.

"Crimson Flame," said Barbamon.

"Double Impact," said Beelzemon.

"Lampranthus," said Belphemon.

"Chaos Flare," said Daemon.

"Rostrum," said Leviamon.

"Phantom Pain," said Lilithmon. "LOOK OUT!" shouted Ophanimon. But it was too late. The attacks hit them and they were unconscious…

"Excellent. That should take care of them. Put them back in the dungeon and pay those digidestined a visit," said Lucemon.

Streets… "Quickly guys. I heard an explosion over by the school a few minutes ago so I think that will be where they might be," said Sora. "I hope we're not too late," said Kari. Suddenly there was another explosion… "That's them," said Tk. They ran faster…

School… "I am very impressed by your effort to destroy me," said Velgamon. "It looks like you've finally met your match," said Tai in his dragon form. "I will never be defeated," said Velgamon.

"Dark Vortex." A dark vortex appeared in the middle of Velgamon and Tai.

"What's that?" he asked. "It is going to be your downfall," said Velgamon.

Meanwhile… "Look over there guys," shouted out Mimi. She was pointing to Velgamon's vortex. "We're getting close," said Joe. Suddenly they heard a voice…

"HAHAHAHAHA! DIGIDESTINED, THIS IS WHERE MY DEMON LORDS AND I SHALL DESTROY YOU AND RULE OVER EARTH AS I HAD PLANNED YEARS AGO!"

"Who's that?" asked Matt. Suddenly 7 dark figures appeared out of nowhere… "OH NO! IT'S THE 7 DEMON LORDS!" shouted Tk and Kari. "It's Lucemon!" said Magnadramon. "And Daemon," said Seraphimon. "Digidestined, I want you all to meet Barbamon, Beelzemon, Belphemon, Daemon Wrath Mode, Leviamon, Lilithmon and myself, Lucemon," he said. "It is time for you all to die forever and for us to take back this sorry excuse for a planet," said Lilithmon.

School… "What is that?" asked Tai referring to the demon lords in the distance. "Fool! That is my master Lucemon and his 6 other demon lord brethren," explained Velgamon. "Are you serious?" asked Tai. "Yes very serious," replied Velgamon. "I've got to go and help them," said Tai. He started to head off when suddenly…

The dark vortex grabbed him and was sucking him in… "LET ME GO!" he screamed. "NO! You wanted a challenge and now you will get one," said Velgamon. He laughed evilly.

"Dark Obliteration!" "TAI LOOK OUT!" shouted Agumon.

Elsewhere… "I have watched you digidestined defeat my henchmen one by one and now it is time I shall defeat you for everything you have done!" said Lucemon.

"Strike of the Seven Stars," said Seraphimon. Sevens orbs of thunder headed towards the seven demon lords.

"Do you seriously think those pathetic stars can stop us?" asked Lucemon sarcastically. He held out his hand in front of the digidestined and the orbs of thunder disappeared… "Impossible," said Tk. "Nothing is impossible for us," said Barbamon.

"Hermit Fog," said Magnadramon. Fog rose everywhere…

"Let make this opportunity to escape," said Yolei. They started running…

"I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO ESCAPE!" shouted Lucemon. "Allow me," said Belphemon,

"Pandemonium." The fog disappeared and darkness shrouded the whole city.

"It's too dark. I can't see," said Cody. "Here we come digidestined," said Lucemon.

School… "Haha! Let the darkness embrace," said Velgamon. Tai was nearly dead from Velgamon's dark vortex. The dark obliteration landed and made yet another huge explosion… When the smoke cleared Tai saw that Agumon had digivolved into WarGreymon and took the full damage to the attack.

"WARGREYMON!" shouted Tai.

"WHAT A FOOL!" screamed Velgamon.

Suddenly Tai's crest bonded with WarGreymon stronger than ever before…

Fire and darkness covered Tai and WarGreymon and they were fusing together… "What is this?" asked Velgamon.

"**X EVOLUTION!**"

Out of the ball of fire and darkness came… **WARGREYMON X!**

"You are a fool to think we were done that easily," said WarGreymon X. "Even you won't defeat me," said Velgamon. "We'll just see about that," said WarGreymon X.

Elsewhere… "Don't you digidestined know that whatever you do will never overcome the power of the demon lords," said Lucemon. Suddenly Lucemon spotted the digidestined… "Take this demon lords," said Sora.

"Star-Light Explosion," said Phoenixmon. The darkness vanished…

They could see again. Lucemon saw that everyone was in their mega forms… "You are smart digidestined, I'll give you that much," said Lucemon. "But you will never win against the 7 demon lords," said Beelzemon. "Everyone… ATTACK!" shouted Davis.

"Metal Wolf Claw, Crimson Flame, Mega Electro Shocker, Rose Spear, Water Tail Blaster, Positron Laser, Valky Wing Strike, Vike Punch."

"I'll stop it," said Leviamon, "Mega Tsunami." It washed all the attacks away.

"WHAT?" all the digidestined shouted.

"NOTHING IS STRONG ENOUGH TO STOP US!" all the demon lords shouted.

School… "Velgamon feel the power of fire and darkness… Gaia Force Zero," said WarGreymon X.

A fully huge tornado with fire and darkness smashed into Velgamon and he fell down…

"And to make you cool off… Poseidon Force," WarGreymon X said again. Velgamon was overwhelmed.

"It seems you are stronger than I thought," said Velgamon very weak. "I'm going to finish you off and make sure you never return," said WarGreymon X.

"Dramon Killer." It slashed Velgamon and he got destroyed forever.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed. He was finished. Duskmon and Velgamon's fractal code went inside Tai's digivice. "Now to go and find the others," said WarGreymon X.

Elsewhere… "This can't be happening. They are so strong that we can't even get within 30 metres from there presence," said Izzy.

"Lightning Javelin," said Barbamon.

"Data Crusher," said Beelzemon.

"Devil's Blow," said Belphemon.

"Chaos Flare," said Daemon.

"Eternal Abyss," said Leviamon.

"Empress Haze," said Lilithmon. It crashed into the mega digimon. They all fell down…

"Now to finish them off… Paradise Lost Punch," said Lucemon.

All the digimon reverted back into their rookie forms. "Oh my god! This is so difficult. We can't win," said Ken. "That is exactly right," said Lilithmon. "Now let's finally defeat the digidestined and then we are free to do whatever we want to earth and the digiworld," said Belphemon, "Lampranthus." It headed for the digidestined when suddenly…

"Grey Fire Zero," said WarGreymon X standing in front of the attack. They collided together. "Hey look, it's WarGreymon," said Joe. "No it isn't. He looks different," said Sora. "That is WarGreymon X. Tai must have fused together with WarGreymon to create this," explained Izzy. Everyone gasped in shock…

"What is this?" asked Leviamon. "Surprised?" asked WarGreymon X. "No not really," replied Lucemon. "That means all of us can combine with our digimon," said Tk. "We might actually have a chance if we all do it and fight the demon lords," said Kari. "You can try little girl but don't forget that us demon lords have more power than all of you combined could ever have," said Lilithmon. "I thought you looked familiar," said Izzy, "You're Ophanimon's evil twin sister." "Very good smart boy but I am double the strength of Ophanimon," said Lilithmon. "Let's destroy this WarGreymon X NOW!" shouted Lucemon.

The seven demon lords put all their hands together.

"DARK DEMON STAR!"

It crashed into WarGreymon X and he fell down and went back into Tai and Agumon. "That DNA digivolution takes a lot out of you," said Tai. "Come on, we've got to run or else we'll die," said Sora. "We've got to split up around the city ASAP," said Tk. The twelve digidestined started to run with their weakened digimon in their arms.

"Ok listen up. I want you all to split up around the city and find those brats and destroy them," said Lucemon. The demon lords did as they were told. The digidestined split up around the city too.

**Will the digidestined survive the powers of the demon lords? Will any of them find out how to use the power of the x evolution? Find out next chapter…**

**Please leave reviews ;) **


	10. Attack of the Demon Lords!

**ATTACK OF THE DEMON LORDS!**

**Previously…** After Lucemon and his demon lords defeated Gemma, Jordan and Ophanimon, they went to search for the digidestined. Tai and WarGreymon fused together into WarGreymon X and defeated Velgamon in a few shots. Meanwhile the digidestined were fighting the demon lords but they failed. Even WarGreymon X failed and now they have split up in the city for safety but not if the demon lords have anything to say about it… Will the digidestined survive?

"Quickly guys split up," said Tk. "Each person go a separate way," said Kari. Off they went… "My brethren, split up and follow the 8 original digidestined kids. Those other kids are useless for now," said Lucemon. The demon lords split up… Suddenly… "I have a brilliant idea," said Lucemon. He grinned.

Elsewhere… "Davis, where are we going?" asked Yolei. Davis, Yolei, Cody and Ken hadn't split up yet… "I know a place where we can hide," he replied. "We are supposed to split up," said Yolei. "I know that," said Davis. Suddenly Lucemon appeared in front of them… "AHHHHHH!" they screamed. "You have caused enough trouble already," said Lucemon. "Lightning Spear!" It struck Davis and the others and their digimon and paralyzed them all. "Now to leave them here so they can die," said Lucemon. He disappeared…

Meanwhile… "Hey Tk, why are we the only ones who are teamed up together?" asked Kari. "I dunno but at least those demon lords won't be able to find us," replied Tk. They turned a corner and were surrounded by all the city lights and the traffic everywhere… "If one of the demon lords finds us, we will never be able to explain to the people what's happening," said Kari. "This is bad," said Gatomon. "There they are," said Daemon laughing.

Elsewhere… "Where do we go?" asked Joe. "Take the next left," replied Gomamon. Joe and Gomamon turned left and then suddenly… "It's a dead end," said Joe. "Oops," said Gomamon. Suddenly they say Lilithmon go past their spot. "We better go underground," said Joe. They opened up the lid into the sewers and climbed down… "I just hope no one saw us come down here," said Gomamon. "Target sighted," said Leviamon as he hid under the sewage water.

Park… "Where do we go now?" asked Mimi. "How am I supposed to know Mimi?" asked Palmon. Suddenly they saw Lilithmon's shadow. "Be very quiet and follow me," said Mimi. They started tip-toeing along the path. "Why did we decide to hide in the park again?" whispered Palmon. "It was where we ended up," replied Mimi.

Fifteen metres away… "Who could that be?" asked Lilithmon. She looked hard enough to see that it was Mimi and Palmon. "Haha! Time to take them down," she said. She flew up in the trees…

City somewhere… "There are too many people around tonight. We have to be sure that no demon lords attack innocent people," said Izzy. "But Izzy, those demon lords don't even care what's going to happen to anyone. They want to find us and kill us," said Tentomon. "We've got to avoid them as much as we can," said Izzy. "Look, the jail building is over there. All the evil criminals are in there," said Izzy. "Well let's just hope the demon lords don't break the jail and let the criminals escape," said Tentomon. They started running… "Dinner is served," said Beelzemon.

At the most expensive hotel in town… "This place should buy us some time," said Sora. "But why a beautiful hotel?" asked Biyomon. "Because it is the last place those demon lords will look for us," replied Sora. "Yeah but if they don't find us then wouldn't they destroy the whole town?" asked Biyomon once again. "Oh my god you're right. Everyone in Tokyo could be killed and it could all be our fault," said Sora.

Outside… "Damn those kids," said Belphemon, "Always hiding where we can't find them. Why look at this nice hotel. I should have a look inside… AHA! A digidestined girl is hiding in there. Excellent."

In a cave 2 kilometers away… "There is no way that a demon lord would look in here," said Matt. "I just hope you're right Matt," said Gabumon. "But I want to know how they returned. They must have a master we don't know about," said Matt. "Yeah but Matt, we've defeated all of the bigger threats to us," said Gabumon. "Lucemon is just too powerful to return after all of his forms got destroyed by Takuya and the others. Susanomon defeated Lucemon in his true form so I don't think he would just come back and rebuild an army of demon lords. Someone has got to be behind this," said Matt. "I see your point," said Gabumon.

A few metres outside the cave… "Stupid digidestined! I followed him here and now I can crush him and no one else can interfere," said Barbamon.

At a live volcano not too far away… "I see why you picked this place Tai," said Agumon. "Yeah because our fire powers can get increased a lot when we're up here so why not," said Tai grinning. "I just want to know what our plan will be if the demon lords find us," said Agumon. "We'll have to fight until the end," replied Tai. "I just hope we win," said Agumon.

Up in the sky Lucemon is searching… "I found that Tai and Agumon. The other demon lords have reported in saying that they each found a digidestined or two," said Lucemon, "My demon lords shall crush all of the digidestined and no one will be able to stop us from succeeding. Then I shall rule everything."

Elsewhere… "The city is so busy at night," said Tk. "I know. So much traffic and horns beeping," said Kari. "Hey over here guys," said Patamon. They went to where Patamon was. "What is it?" asked Tk. "There isn't much light here," replied Gatomon. They explored deeper into the half-lit darkness… "A statue," said Kari.

Suddenly… "Hello there digidestined!" shouted Daemon. "He found us," cried out Patamon.

"Evil Inferno," said Daemon.

"RUN!" shouted Tk. Kari and the others didn't need to be told twice. They ran for their lives. "Die digidestined," said Daemon.

In the sewers… "It's so dark in here," said Joe. "Get over it Joe," said Gomamon, "Besides I'm here to protect you." "Well you better do a good job of it," said Joe sarcastically. "What could possibly go wrong?" asked Gomamon.

Suddenly from under the sewage water…

"Cursed Breath," said Leviamon.

"THAT!" yelled Joe. "This time there shall be no escape from the demon lords and we shall devour you," said Leviamon. Joe and Gomamon started running…

Park… "Lets keep going this way," said Mimi. Suddenly they heard a rustle in the trees… "What was that?" asked Palmon. "I dunno," replied Mimi. "It came from the trees," said Palmon. "Do you think it was a demon lord?" asked Mimi. "I hope not," replied Palmon. Suddenly Lilithmon came flying out of the trees and scared Mimi and Palmon…

"Say goodbye… Dark Blast," said Lilithmon. Mimi and Palmon started running…

City… "Tentomon stop for a second," said Izzy. "What is it?" asked Tentomon. "I'm going to pull up a map of the city and search for where the demon lords are," replied Izzy. "Well hurry up," said Tentomon. Izzy logged online and found a map. "Look Tentomon. The green dots are all the people in Tokyo, the blue dots are all of the digidestined… Wait a second. There are four blue dots at the forest. Why haven't Davis, Yolei, Cody and Ken split up?" asked Izzy. "We have bigger problems. All the red dots, which are the demon lords I'm presuming since there are only 7 have located you 8 original digidestined," explained Tentomon. "But that means…" Izzy could not finish his sentence…

"Darkness Claw," said Beelzemon. He destroyed Izzy's laptop. "Run," said Tentomon. They started running…

Hotel… Belphemon walked into the hotel entrance… "AHHHHHH!" screamed the receptionist. "Let me on the 25th floor please," said Belphemon. "Just… take… those… stairs…" said the receptionist shaking. Belphemon walked up the stairs… 25th floor… "What was that scream Sora?" asked Biyomon. "I have no idea but I think it might be a robbery," replied Sora. "Lets have a look," said Biyomon. They walked out of the room when…

"Lampranthus," said Belphemon. "Oh no he found us," said Sora. They started running…

In the cave… "Time to crash this little cave party," said Barbamon.

Inside… "Matt did you blow out the fire?" asked Gabumon. "No why?" asked Matt. "Because it just went out," replied Gabumon. Suddenly they heard someone coming… "Stand back," said Matt.

"Crimson Flame," said Barbamon.

"Oh no!" said Gabumon. "This time there is no escape and you can't run out of this cave so now you're trapped," said Barbamon. He laughed.

Volcano… "Hey Tai, look up there! I can see something heading towards us," said Agumon. "Let me have a look with my telescope," said Tai. He looked through and saw Lucemon. "Oh no he found us," said Tai. "You mean Lucemon is here to battle us," asked Agumon. "Yes," replied Tai. "They know I'm here," said Lucemon, "But no matter, those other digidestined kids I paralyzed better hope someone goes by there and find them or else they will die… HAHAHAHAHA!"

Forest… "Why did we come to the forest?" asked this lady. "Well our car broke down and we've got to find a petrol station or something," said the boyfriend. Suddenly they saw Davis and the others on the ground paralyzed. "AHHHHHHH!" they both shouted and ran away… Will Davis, Yolei, Cody and Ken ever be found?

"Help… us…" said Yolei so weakly barely no voice came out…

Meanwhile Tk and Kari have discovered Daemon…

"Evil Inferno," he said. "RUN!" shouted Tk. They started running…

Kari suddenly tripped over… "KARI!" shouted Gatomon. Daemon's attack was about to kill her… "Haha!" he said.

"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon." She went in front of Kari and got hit…

"You really are a fool," said Daemon. "Leave us alone. What did we do to you?" asked Tk. "EVERYTHING! You entered the digiworld without an invitation and now I'm just returning the favour by destroying you once and for all," replied Daemon.

Sewers… "Is there ever a day when we don't have to fight evil?" asked Joe. "Joe just be glad that we defeated some evil," said Gomamon. "Do you really think you can escape me while running in water? I think not since I am the demon lord of water," said Leviamon, "And to make sure I kill you for good take this."

"Mega Tsunami." There were 2 huge tidal waves and they came crashing down on Joe and Gomamon…

City… "How right you are about your theory nerdy boy," said Beelzemon. "You destroyed my laptop," said Izzy. "Yes and it was a good thing I did or else you could of sent an email to your friends. Ha!" said Beelzemon. "I will destroy you myself," said Izzy. "Oh you think so do you? Well let me tell you that no amount of knowledge can stop me," said Beelzemon.

"Double Impact." It was heading for Izzy…

"Tentomon Warp-digivolve to… HerculesKabuterimon." He went in the way and stopped the attack. People everywhere were staring…

"Mega Electro Shocker."

"Evil Blaster," said Beelzemon. It crashed together…

Hotel… "Hello Sora! I am here to take you down and make sure you never return to your friends ever again. Let me give you a demonstration," said Belphemon.

"Pandemonium."

"Digivolve now Biyomon or else we will be surrounded in darkness and won't be able to escape," said Sora.

"Biyomon Warp-digivolve to Phoenixmon."

"Starlight Explosion." There was an explosion of light and the top 2 floors got destroyed by it.

Phoenixmon went out of the hotel into the sky. "Come back here," said Belphemon, "On second thought I'll let her come back to me."

"Gift of Darkness." It headed straight for the hotel… "Quick Phoenixmon, we have to save them," said Sora.

Cave... "What a pathetic place to hide. No escaping now can you? I can finish you off," said Barbamon.

"Gabumon Warp-digivolve to MetalGarurumon." "Do you really think one mega can stand up to a demon lord?" asked Barbamon sarcastically.

"Hypnosis." It headed for Matt and got him and Matt fell asleep.

"What did you do to him?" asked MetalGarurumon. "I just put him to sleep so now it can just be you and me," said Barbamon. "Bring Matt back now," said MetalGarurumon. "Defeat me and I will," said Barbamon.

"Metal Wolf Claw."

"Pandemonium Lost." Everything was silent.

Volcano… "Agumon, I want you to warp digivolve so we can stop Lucemon," said Tai. "Ok I will," said Agumon.

"Agumon Warp-digivolve to… WarGreymon." "I'm ready," he said.

Meanwhile… "So he thinks WarGreymon will stand a chance against me? Well he can think again because this time I will eliminate WarGreymon from earth permanently," said Lucemon. He appeared… "Well, well, well if it isn't Lucemon," said Tai.

"Terra Force," said WarGreymon. Lucemon held up his hand and absorbed it all up. "It will take more than that to stop me," said Lucemon.

"Lightning Spear." It got WarGreymon and he was paralyzed. "OH NO!" shouted Tai…

Elsewhere… "Look up there," said Tk. "Tai must be fighting Lucemon and must be losing. We've got to help him," said Kari.

"Patamon digivolve to… Angemon."

"Let's go," said Angewomon. Tk and Kari hopped on and off they went… "COWARDS!" shouted Daemon. He chased after them.

"Evil Inferno."

"And if that wasn't enough… Chaos Flare," said Daemon again.

"Celestial Arrow, Hand of Fate," said the angels. It all crashed together. When the smoke cleared… "They're gone! Damn it! Well doesn't matter because I will rejoin with Lucemon," said Daemon. Off he went…

Sewers… "Eternal Abyss," said Leviamon.

"Gomamon Warp-digivolve to… Preciomon." He stopped the attack…

"Water Tail Blaster," said Preciomon. Leviamon dodged it… Preciomon saw the exit out of the sewer and went out it. He saw Angemon and Angewomon heading towards the volcano. "Follow them," said Joe. Off they went. "COME BACK HERE!" shouted Leviamon. He raced off…

Park… "Dark Blast," said Lilithmon. "Quick digivolve," said Mimi.

"Palmon Warp-digivolve to… Rosemon."

"Rose Spear." It went through the attack and stopped it.

"How dare you impudent little nature fairy… Spiral Flower," said Lilithmon. It got Rosemon and she fell down.

"Now it's your turn," Lilithmon said to Mimi. "No it isn't," said Mimi running again. Lilithmon chased her. Rosemon got up and followed Lilithmon…

"Rose Whipping," said Rosemon. It got Lilithmon and she stopped.

"ATTACKED AGAIN? THAT IS IT… PHANTOM PAIN!" she said.

"AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Rosemon. "OH NO!" shouted Mimi, "Lilithmon STOP!" "NO! SHE WILL FEEL THE PAIN!" Lilithmon shouted back. Suddenly Mimi's heart combined with Rosemon's…

"X EVOLUTION… ROSEMON X!"

Mimi and Rosemon DNA digivolved together to create… Rosemon X. "What is this?" asked Lilithmon. She suddenly flew off to join Lucemon. "After her!" Mimi said in Rosemon X's body. They went off…

City… "ENOUGH OF THIS!" shouted Beelzemon.

"Giga Scissor Claw," said HerculesKabuterimon.

"Darkness Claw," said Beelzemon. It again crashed together…

Suddenly Izzy saw Rosemon X fly above them… "Izzy follow us," she said. "You heard them HerculesKabuterimon," said Izzy as they went off…

Hotel… People were panicking in the hotel because of Belphemon's attack…

"Crimson Flame," said Phoenixmon. It crashed into Belphemon's back…

"THAT IS IT! ARMAGGEDON!" shouted Belphemon. There was a huge explosion and Phoenixmon fell to the ground weakened by the attack… Sora and Phoenixmon got up and flew away to rejoin with Tai and the others… "Not so fast," said Belphemon.

Cave… "Hahaha! You can never defeat me," said Barbamon. Suddenly there was another explosion up at the volcano. Matt suddenly woke up… "Matt are you ok?" asked MetalGarurumon. "Yeah," replied Matt, "I got an email from Sora saying to meet the rest of them at the volcano." "Let's go," said MetalGarurumon.

"NO! DEATH LURE!" shouted Barbamon. He set a death trap…

"Ice Wolf Bite." It turned to ice. They escaped… "I will get you," said Barbamon as he followed them out of the cave…

Volcano… "Wake up WarGreymon!" said Tai. "He can't wake up unless you defeat me," said Lucemon. "Lucemon, you have put this too far," said Tai. He started glowing orange and black… "Ah, I see what is happening. You will turn into WarGreymon X. Lets see if you stand a chance," said Lucemon. Suddenly Tai and WarGreymon DNA digivolved into WarGreymon X.

"Now let's see who's stronger," said WarGreymon X.

Forest… "Come on guys we're nearly there," said Tk and Kari who had rejoined with the other digidestined a little while ago. "STOP!" shouted Sora. "What is it?" asked Joe. "LOOK!" replied Sora. They looked and found Davis and the others paralyzed with not much time left… "OH MY GOD!" shouted Kari. "Someone contact Tai," said Tk. Matt emailed him…

Volcano… "Sorry Lucemon but I got to go take care of something," said WarGreymon X as he disappeared…

Suddenly the other 6 demon lords rejoined with Lucemon. "They have all escaped so now we will go and kill them altogether," said Lucemon…

**In the next episode Tai and the others risk their lives to save 4 of their own. But with Lucemon already one step ahead of them, will the 7 demon lords kill an innocent life just to get to the digidestined? This is one must read chapter of Digimon Digital Monsters… **


	11. In a Time of Need!

**IN A TIME OF NEED! **

**Previously…** The digidestined split up around the city and each fought a demon lord. Lucemon had paralyzed Davis and the others and when Tk and the others escaped, they found Davis and the others on the floor… Matt contacted Tai who left the fight with Lucemon. All the 7 demon lords are ready to strike and kill for good… Will any of them survive?

"We've got to help them," said Sora. All the digimon went back into rookie form so it wouldn't be too suspicious and so the digidestined could bring Davis and the others to the hospital safely… Suddenly Tai and Agumon appeared… "Lucemon did this didn't he?" asked Tai. "Yep and he isn't going to stop until we're gone for good," said Kari. "Well we've got to bring them to the hospital ASAP before they actually die," said Matt. The digidestined got them and ran off to the hospital.

Volcano… "It is very obvious where those digidestined brats are going, to the hospital to save their friends lives. But we will be there to stop them and if we have to destroy innocent lives then so be it," said Lucemon. "This time we shall kill them all," said Daemon. "Nothing will stop us," said Lilithmon. Off they went to kill the digidestined…

Dungeon… "WE FAILED!" shouted Gemma. "I knew those demon lords were too smart for us," said Jordan. "Those demon lords have gone and now we can escape without them knowing," said Ophanimon. "But what if we lose?" asked Gemma. "We can only try," said Jordan.

Forest… "Tai… is… that… you…?" asked Yolei really weak. "Yes it's me, hang on we're bringing you all to the hospital," replied Tai. He saw a smile on Yolei's face. They finally made it out of the forest and were on the pathways…

Suddenly Leviamon came out of the ground… "You kids are going nowhere," he said. "Wait! How come only one demon lord is here?" asked Sora. "Who cares? We've got to help Yolei and the others," said Tk. "I'll handle Leviamon," said Gomamon. "I'm with ya," said Joe.

"Gomamon Warp-digivolve to… Preciomon."

The others ran the other direction to get to the hospital… "Nothing's going to stop us from kicking your butt and saving our friend's lives," said Joe.

"You said it… Water Tail Blaster," said Preciomon.

"Eternal Abyss," said Leviamon. Water went everywhere…

"Cauda," said Leviamon again and it got Preciomon. "The others lives are in danger," said Joe. "Right," said Preciomon.

"Eternal Whirlpool." Leviamon was distracted by the whirlpool so Joe and Preciomon escaped.

"There is more install for you," said Leviamon.

Meanwhile… "Quickly, this way," said Matt. Suddenly there was a familiar haze guarding the next section to the hospital… "You guys follow that path, I'll stop this demon lord," said Mimi. The others did as they were told… "Come out you coward," said Mimi. Lilithmon revealed herself…

"Palmon Warp-digivolve to… Rosemon."

Mimi and Rosemon DNA digivolved into Rosemon X.

"Now to pick up where we left off," said Lilithmon, "Nazar Nail."

"Nature X Cannon," said Rosemon X. It slammed into Lilithmon. Suddenly Joe arrived. "Hey Mimi, I delayed Leviamon," he said. "Well I'm trying to delay Lilithmon," said Rosemon X.

"Phantom Pain," said Lilithmon.

"X Rose Spear," said Rosemon X. Lilithmon fell down… Rosemon X went back to Mimi and Palmon. "Let's go," said Mimi. Off they went… "There are more surprises coming up," said Lilithmon.

Elsewhere… "OH NO! Lucemon's lightning spear effect on Davis and the others is spreading," said Tk. "Why does everything go wrong today?" asked Izzy. Suddenly Beelzemon showed up… "He's mine," said Izzy. The others went past Beelzemon.

"Tentomon Warp-digivolve to… HerculesKabuterimon." "Rematch time," said Beelzemon.

"Mega Electro Shocker."

"Darkness Claw." Yet again it clashed together.

"Darkness Claw," Beelzemon said again.

"Giga Scissor Claw," said HerculesKabuterimon. "I will defeat you this time," said Beelzemon.

"Not likely… Mega Electro Shocker," said HerculesKabuterimon. It crashed together…

Suddenly Mimi and Joe appeared from a corner… "Izzy quickly, Lucemon is waiting at the hospital to destroy Tai and the others when they get there," said Mimi. HerculesKabuterimon knocked Beelzemon down and Tentomon re-appeared. They ran to the others to warn them…

Elsewhere… "AHHHHHHH! Quick… guys…" said Cody. "Oh boy," said Tai. Suddenly they saw the hospital… "There it is. We still have time," said Kari.

But suddenly… "TAI! STOP!" shouted Mimi. "What is it?" asked Tai. "Lucemon is guarding the hospital entrance with his demon lords. We've got to be careful," explained Izzy. But it was too late…

"DIGIDESTINED! WELCOME TO THE DESTRUCTION OF YOUR DEMISE! YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS WILL DIE AND I WILL MAKE SURE YOUR PARALYZED FRIENDS DIE AS WELL!" said Lucemon. All the demon lords were surrounding the hospital…

"We'll take care of Lucemon and his goons. You guys just concentrate on saving their lives," said Tk. He and Kari stepped up in front…

"Patamon Warp-digivolve to Seraphimon."

"Gatomon Warp-digivolve to Magnadramon."

"You both shall fall to my knees," said Lucemon," Paradise Lost Punch." Seraphimon and Magnadramon moved out of the way.

"Strike of the Seven Stars," said Seraphimon.

"Fire Torpedo," said Magnadramon. It all got Lucemon right in the back…

"How dare you attack my master… Devil's Blow," said Belphemon.

"Take this… THUNDER AND LIGHT EXPLOSION!" said Magnadramon and Seraphimon. The digidestined quickly ran inside the hospital…

"I will destroy that hospital and everyone in it!" shouted Lucemon as he got back up.

Inside… "How can I help you?" asked the receptionist. "This is an emergency, please, we've got to get these four people to the emergency room," replied Sora. "Right this way," said the receptionist. Tai and the others ran and followed the nurse up and down stairs and elevators until they reached the emergency room… Tai put down Yolei and Cody and Matt put down Davis and Ken. "Please wait outside," the doctor said. They did as they were told…

Outside… All the demon lords except for Lucemon were struck down by Seraphimon and Magnadramon's combining attack…

"ENOUGH!" shouted Lucemon, "YOU ANGELS ARE BEGINNING TO ANNOY ME! SO WHAT I'LL DO IS DESTROY YOU ALL… ULTIMATE SACRIFICE!"

Seraphimon and Magnadramon went back to rookie. Tk and Kari got them and ran in because the ultimate sacrifice attack was going to destroy the hospital…

Inside Tk and Kari found the others… "GUYS! We've got to get everyone out of here because Lucemon's attack is going to destroy the whole hospital," panted Kari. "OH NO!" said Tai and Sora. Suddenly a car pulled up in the car park and out came Mr and Mrs Kamiya. He was carrying her to the entrance when…

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" shouted Lucemon. Tai and the others looked out of the window and saw… "NO! MOM!" shouted Tai and Kari. They all ran out of the hospital when…

"ULTIMATE SACRIFICE!" shouted Lucemon. It hit Tai's mom and dad.

"NOOOOOOOO!" shouted Tai. They fell to the ground… Joe ran up to them and checked their pulses… "Tai, your dad is badly injured but he is still alive," said Joe. "What about our mom?" asked Kari. "She… didn't make it! Your mother's dead Kari!" said Joe. Tai and Kari froze. Sora and the rest froze as well…

All of the digidestined froze… "HAHAHAHAHA! I TOLD YOU SOMEONE WOULD GET HURT!" said Lucemon. "You have gone too far Lucemon!" shouted Kari. She was burning with anger… "I had no choice," said Lucemon. "YOU KILLED HER!" shouted Tai also burning with revenge so bad. Sora and Mimi suddenly broke down in tears… Tai had a few tears in his eyes like Tk. "Kari! I think its time we DNA digivolved and showed Lucemon exactly what he deserves," said Gatomon. "I agree," said Kari.

Gatomon and Kari DNA digivolved into **Ophanimon X**.

"FEEL THE PAIN LUCEMON… **X EDEN'S JAVELIN**!" shouted Ophanimon X. It got Lucemon and he fell down.

"Sora, Matt and Tk, I want you to bring my mum and dad into the hospital please," said Tai. "Sure thing," said Sora. They ran inside with the bodies…

"DIE LUCEMON!" shouted Tai.

"Agumon Warp-digivolve to… WarGreymon."

He and Tai DNA digivolved into WarGreymon X.

"Finally, the strongest ancient one returns," said Lucemon referring to WarGreymon X.

"Gaia Force Zero!" said WarGreymon X. It got Lucemon and he got up. "You will never defeat me!" said Lucemon.

"Hypnosis," said Barbamon. WarGreymon X and Ophanimon X fell asleep. "Excellent. Well done. Now we can get the others," said Lucemon. They headed inside…

Hospital… "You're not supposed to be in this area," said the doctor. "We've got a critically injured person and a (gulp) dead person," replied Sora. "Yes of course, right this way," said the doctor. They followed him. They went into the emergency room…

At the reception desk… "OH MY GOD!" shouted the receptionist.

"Evil Inferno," said Daemon. The desk went on fire. All the nurses and doctors were screaming… "Stand aside pathetic humans," said Belphemon. "You shall bow before us," said Lilithmon. "Now if my corrections are correct, then they should be in the emergency room with the others," said Beelzemon. "This is easy," said Leviamon. They headed to the emergency room…

Inside the emergency room… "We've got a critically injured man and a dead woman," said the doctor to the other doctors and nurses in there. Tk, Sora and the others saw Davis, Yolei, Cody and Ken responding okay. Suddenly Tk felt the demon lords heading up… "Guys come on, the demon lords are coming," said Tk. They rushed outside the room and were face to face with the demon lords. "Now this time there is no escape," said Lucemon.

Outside… "Hey, where did Lucemon and the others go?" asked WarGreymon X. Suddenly they heard Mimi scream… "In there," replied Ophanimon X. They ran inside the hospital… They saw the fire in the front entrance and could not get in… "This fire and darkness is too strong, we can't get in," said WarGreymon X.

"Unless… Poseidon Force." The fire went away and in they went…

Emergency room… "You digidestined are the only ones without an X evolution. Mimi is strong but we should be able to handle her," said Lilithmon. "Lets see then," said Mimi…

"Palmon Warp-digivolve to… Rosemon."

Mimi and Rosemon combined together into Rosemon X.

"Come on guys, lets show them what we're made of," said Tk. "Lets go," said Sora.

"Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Patamon Warp-digivolve to… MetalGarurumon, Phoenixmon, HerculesKabuterimon, Preciomon, Seraphimon."

"5 more mega digimon. This party couldn't get more interesting," said Lucemon.

"Metal Wolf Claw, Phoenix Flame, Mega Electro Shocker, Water Tail Blaster, Hallowed Knuckle."

"X Rose Spear." The demon lords got knocked back but they got back up again. "Now my demon lords, lets show them what we're made of," said Lucemon.

"Death Lure, Darkness Claw, Lampranthus, Evil Inferno, Mega Tsunami, Empress Haze, Lightning Spear." It headed for the digidestined when suddenly… WarGreymon X and Ophanimon X came and used a combination attack…

"X FIRE AND LIGHT!" It crashed together and stopped the attack… "THIS IS NOT ACCEPTABLE!" said Lucemon. "If I can't get past you then I'll have to swim past you," said Leviamon.

"Mega Tsunami." Water came in every direction possible…

"What do we do now?" asked Sora. "If we get knocked down, the emergency doors will open and Davis and the others will die as well," replied Tk. "That ain't gonna happen," said WarGreymon X.

"Grey Fire Zero."

"I'll help… X Nature Shield," said Rosemon X. The digidestined had a shield on themselves.

"X Light Orbs," said Ophanimon X. Leviamon was swimming underwater and swam past WarGreymon X. The nature shield was still active…

Leviamon was heading towards the emergency room. "Leviamon's heading over there," pointed out Preciomon. "THE EMERGENCY ROOM!" shouted Joe. Preciomon dove underwater and tackled Leviamon. "Get off me you idiot!" Leviamon said. "Not a chance," replied Preciomon.

"Cursed Breath," said Leviamon. Preciomon was unconscious…

"OH NO!" shouted Joe. Suddenly Preciomon and Joe started to glow… They combined together into… **Preciomon X.**

Leviamon stopped and turned around. Preciomon X was drinking up all the water.

Suddenly it was all gone… "Damn it! Another X evolution has taken place," said Lucemon. "This fight is over!" said Preciomon X.

"No it isn't… Paradise Lost Punch," said Lucemon. It got Preciomon X and he fell down…

"Lets all attack together," said WarGreymon X. Preciomon got back up…

"Gaia Force Zero, X Rose Blast, X Eden's Javelin, X Water Blast."

It crashed into Leviamon and he blew up and got destroyed.

"NOO! THIS IS NOT FAIR! WE WILL BE BACK DIGIDESTINED AND NEXT TIME ANOTHER INNOCENT LIFE WILL BE GONE!" shouted Lucemon. He and the other 5 demon lords disappeared. Everybody reverted back to normal…

Inside the emergency room… "Davis and the others are responding perfectly," said Sora. Suddenly they woke up and they were okay. "Hey what happened to us?" asked Cody. "You got struck by Lucemon but you're alright now," replied Tai. "Oh my god! What happened to your parents Tai?" asked Yolei. "My dad had to get to the hospital to help my mum with her split knee but Lucemon attacked them and now my dad is critically injured and my mum is… dead!" explained Tai. "Are you serious?" asked Davis. "Yes," replied Kari. "This is terrible," said Ken. Just then the doctor said, "You dad will be alright but we have to keep him in hospital for a few more days, but your mum will have to be buried in a couple of days too." "Ok thanks," said Tai.

A few hours later the digidestined walked out of the hospital and onto the street… "Everything will never be the same," said Kari. "It's okay," said Tk. "I'm going to kill Lucemon if it takes me everything I have," said Tai.

Hideout… "I can't believe they defeated Leviamon. He was a good servant. Listen up all of you," said Lucemon to his 5 remaining demon lords, "You will stop at nothing but to destroy those digidestined once and for all." "Yes master Lucemon. We shall not fail you," said Lilithmon. "Belphemon! I want you to go and trap that girl Sora in the Omega Dimension. It is where all the really evil beings go to," said Lucemon. "Of course," said Belphemon. Off he went…

Meanwhile… "Well see ya guys," said Tai, Sora and Kari to the rest of the digidestined. "Our apartment building is this way," said Sora. "K, see ya," said Mimi. They went off into the other direction…

Suddenly Belphemon showed up… "Hello there," he said. "What do you want?" asked Tai. "I want Sora," Belphemon replied. "You're not getting her," said Tai.

Suddenly… "Lampranthus," Belphemon said. He focused it on the ground and a portal opened up… "What are you doing?" asked Kari. "Something that will trap your friend Sora forever…" replied Belphemon…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Yes, we know that Tai and Kari took their mother's death a little lightly, but there is a massive twist that not even my friend saw coming! Stay tuned and watch out for the next exciting chapter ;) **


End file.
